Morgan's Unique Sibling Supports
by nhaer042
Summary: It's as the title says. A description would be redundant.
1. Lucina

**So this is an idea I've had in my head for a while. I'll do this along side my other FE stories just for fun. Hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

 **C**

"Hyaa!" Lucina shouted as she swung at Chrom. She twirled her training sword around as if it was weightless. Chrom managed to deftly dodge her swings, a confident smirk on his face.

"Excellent form, Lucina," he said. He noticed her slow up a little. "But not quite enough! Haa!" He swung his own sword at her hitting her arm then quickly ducking and kicking her feet from underneath her. Lucina fell with a loud thud.

"Oof!" she grunted. She sat up and rubbed her sore shoulder.

"You fought well," Chrom said. He reached a hand out to her which she gratefully accepted. "Want to do this again sometime?" he asked as he helped her up.

Lucina smiled and nodded. "Yes, Father. I would like that a lot." Chrom nodded and left the training grounds. When he was gone, Lucina let out a frustrated sigh. "How is it that I can never beat him?"

"You put too much energy into your swings," a voice said. Lucina jumped and spun around.

"Who's there!" she shouted. Her sword pointed in the direction of the stranger who happened to be her little brother, Morgan.

Morgan put his hands up. "Yikes! I surrender!"

"Oh, Morgan, it's you. You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry."

Lucina walked over to the weapon rack and put her sword away. "So what was it you were saying about my attacks?"

"Oh, right! I said you put too much energy into them. You don't pace yourself very well and run out of stamina too quickly."

Lucina's brow furrowed. "I see."

"However, Father isn't without his own faults." Morgan said. Lucina raised a brow. "He isn't quite as agile as you. He has to wait for you to slow down so he has an opening. If you can use that to your advantage you might have a chance."

Lucina rubbed her chin. "Hmm. . .interesting. I'll have to training extra hard for my next duel with him."

"Do you mind if I help?" Morgan asked.

"No, I suppose not. Your critiques could come in handy."

Morgan smiled and pulled out a book from one of his coat sleeves. "Great! Because I took some notes pointing out all the flaws with your style."

Lucina looked at the book and winced. "Oh, my. . .that's quite a few notes. Um, those aren't all about me are they?"

* * *

 **B**

"Ha!" Lucina stabbed at the practice dummy then quickly pulled back and followed up with a final strike breaking it in half. She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at Morgan. "How was that, Morgan?"

Morgan chuckled. "That was awesome, Sis! That dummy never had a chance. You don't look as tired as you usually do either."

"I don't feel as tired. Your tips on how to pace myself in a fight have been most helpful." She grabbed a water skin and took a swig.

Morgan smiled. "Glad I could help out."

Lucina smiled and wiped the water off her lips. "Next time I know I'll beat Father."

"Yeah, about that," Morgan said. Lucina looked at him and raised a brow. "Why are you so obsessed with beating Father in a duel? Are you two in a rivalry or something?"

"No, not really. I just need to know that I can protect him when it counts. I can't afford to let him be killed in battle."

"I see. But didn't you say Father was killed by his closest friend?"

"I can't take any chances. We didn't come this far by cutting corners."

"We didn't?"

"No, we didn't. You least of all. If you had your memory back then-" She stopped when she noticed Morgan's frown. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was insensitive."

"It's fine. I'm probably not very helpful without my memories."

"Don't say that. You've been more than helpful. I rely on you just as much as I did before we came back to the past. I shouldn't have implied otherwise."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks, Lucy. It means a lot to hear you say that."

Lucina chuckled and ruffled her brother's hair. "Thank _you,_ Morgan. I don't know what'd I'd do without you. Now how about we call it a day and go get something to eat. I hear it's bear meat."

"Awesome!" Morgan dashed off to the mess tent. "Last one there has to eat the fat!"

Lucina chased off after her brother. "What?! Not fair, Morgan, you aren't as tired as me! Slow down!"

* * *

 **A**

Morgan placed the cold rag on Lucina's head. "Sorry you lost the duel."

Lucina winced at the cold sensation but held the rag to her head nonetheless. "It's fine. I'm not as upset as I would have been before."

"You aren't?"

Lucina shook her head. "No, not really. I've come to realize that Father doesn't have to rely on me alone to protect him. He has Mother, Aunt Lissa, Frederick, and you of course."

Morgan raised his brows. "Me? No, I'm not strong enough to protect him."

"Don't sell yourself short, Morgan. I've seen your skills in battle. You're so much stronger than you think and you're only improving. All the helpful criticism you give is valuable too."

"You think so?"

"Beyond a doubt. You make a decent nurse too."

Morgan chuckled. "Well, with how often you keep beating yourself up in battle, I suppose I have to be."

"I don't hurt myself that often."

"I have a list of all the times you've hurt yourself since I joined the Shepherds."

Lucina's eyes widened. "Why would you-Oh, never mind. When I get better, will you help me train for my next duel?"

Morgan nodded. "Of course. However, it might have to wait after I'm done helping Father."

"What? You've been giving him tips too?"

Morgan shrugged. "A few suggestions here and there. Honestly, he might have actually lost your last duel if I didn't."

Lucina's mouth dropped open. "Why you sneaky little-!"

* * *

 **So, yeah, there's the first installment. Here's a list of what order I'm writing the other chapters in:**

 **Owain**

 **Kjelle**

 **Laurent**

 **Cynthia**

 **Brady**

 **Yarne**

 **Severa**

 **Nah**

 **Noire**

 **Inigo**

 **Gerome**

 **If you have any suggestions, tips, or ideas, I'm glad to hear them**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Owain

**Okay, now for Owain's supports. I've tried adding a little more detail to this one.**

* * *

 **C**

Owain walked into his tent and plopped down on his bed. He let out a relaxed sigh and laid his sword, Missletainn, next to his bed. "Aaah, 'twas a battle fit for the legends." He closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head. "But alas, this hero must rest." There a slight rustling sound, but Owain decided to ignore it. That was until he got the strangest feeling he was being watched.

"Owaaain. . ." called a voice. Owain slowly opened his eyes and was met by Morgan's face staring down at him with wide eyes and a large smile on her face.

"Gyaah!" Owain shouted. He shot upright, nearly hitting Morgan's head in the process. "Gods, Morgan! What's wrong with you?!"

Morgan laughed. "Ahahahaha! Oh, that face! 'Gyaah!' Hahaha!"

Owain grumbled and glared at her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, there was something!" She sat on the side of the bed. "I wanted to see if you were alright. You were acting weird in the middle of the battle."

Owain raised a brow. "What do you mean I was acting weird? I acted like I always do in battle."

Morgan tilted her head. "You mean you always shout like you're rehearsing a play during battle?"

Owain's eye twitched. "Nnnnooo, those were battle cries meant to instill fear in the hearts of our enemies."

"Really? I swore I saw some of those brigands chuckling." Morgan smiled. "You know, until you ran your sword through them but that just kind of killed the mood."

"I wasn't trying to set a mood," Owain mumbled.

Morgan ignored her brother's irritation. "But you know that makes me wonder. Have you ever considered actually writing a play?"

"Why would I ever think about that?"

Morgan shrugged. "I dunno. I mean you have the imagination for it. May as well put it in a medium where people will laugh. . .for the right reasons."

"You're trying to make me angry aren't you?"

"Me? Nooo, why would I ever do that to my pwecious big brudder?" She pinched his cheek.

"Ow!" He swatted her hand away. "Let go of my cheek!"

"Aw, no need to be so cwanky."

"There is when you sneak into my tent, insult my techniques, and pinch my cheeks." He pointed to the tent exit. "Now out!"

Morgan rolled her eyes and held up her hands. "Alright, alright, sheesh, you and Father can't take a simple prank." She walked out of the tent leaving her brother to finally get some rest.

He laid back on the bed. "Geez, even with amnesia she still takes after, Mother." He closed his eyes and finally started to go to sleep. "Still, that play idea is kind of interesting."

* * *

 **B**

Morgan hummed a soft tune to herself as she polished off her healing staff. Suddenly, Owain burst into the tent. "Morgan!" he shouted.

"Hm?" Morgan looked at her brother and smiled. "Oh, hey, Big Brother. Need me to heal an injury?"

Owain shook his head. "Not this time. He passed her a few sheets of paper. Here, I decided to take up your idea of writing a play."

"Ooo, really?" Morgan took the script and started reading through it. "What's it about?"

"It's an exhilarating tale detailing the epic quest of our comrades to save the world from the grim forces of evil and-"

"Why is Lucina's character fighting a ten headed dragon with a flaming Falchion?"

Owain smiled and chuckled nervously. "Some creative liberties may or may not be taken."

"Uh-huh." Morgan started looking through the script again.

"Anyhow," Owain continued, "it tells of epic battles between the forces of good and evil!"

"I see that," Morgan said. She finally finished flipping through the script and looked at her brother.

"What did you think?" Owain asked. He looked eagerly at her for a response. Morgan looked at the script and then back at him.

"Err, well. . ."

Owain frowned. "You don't like it do you?"

"Um. . ." Morgan flipped through the script again. "The fight scenes are nice I guess. But where's the plot?"

"Huh?"

Morgan sighed. "The plot. You know, the reason why the characters are fighting?"

Owain crossed his arms and shrugged. "Eh, I usually skip those parts and go straight for the action scenes."

Morgan pincher the bridged of her nose. "Well, fair enough I guess. However, most people actually like to have a story when they watch a play."

Owain looked confused. "They do?"

"Yes, Owain, they do." She handed the script back to her brother. "Look, why don't I help you write a play?"

"Have you ever written a story?"

Morgan shrugged. "Not that I remember. But I think the two of us can come up with something pretty epic if we work together. Than we could perform it in front of the others!"

Owain smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

Morgan nodded. "Absolutely! It'll be fun!"

Owain chuckled. "Heh, yeah, alright. Come dear, Sister! Let us compose a tale of such epicness that bards will sing for ages!"

"Yeah!" The two siblings shook hands. Morgan then looked nervously at her brother. "But, um, can I handle the dialogue?"

* * *

 **A**

Morgan and Owain went back into their prop tent, the sounds of the Shepherds applause still going on outside. "That was great!" Morgan said.

"It was!" Owain posed dramatically. "Never has so great a story been told!"

"I don't think I've ever seen Mother laugh so hard."

"Or when Father actually started crying?" The two siblings shared a laugh. When the two settled down, Morgan smiled softly at her brother. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking. This was really fun, you know? The two of us doing something so silly and fun together."

Owain smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was. It reminds me of when the two of us played pretend as kids."

"Oh, yeah?" Morgan asked as she started to put the props away.

"Yeah. Except we aren't getting lectured for accidentally breaking Mother's favorite vase."

Morgan looked surprised. "We did that?"

"Weell, I did that. I just got away with blaming you for it."

"Hey!" Morgan punched Owain's arm. "Sneaky dastard!"

Owain rubbed his arms and chuckled. "Heh, don't worry you got even with me."

Morgan smirked confidentially. "I better have. All joking aside, I'm glad we could do this. Think we could put on another show sometime?"

"Absolutely!" Owain grabbed some paper from a nearby table. "I've already started on another script idea. Here look."

"Alrighty then." Morgan took the script and scanned it quickly. Suddenly she looked confused. "Um, why do I turn into a giant lava monster?"

"Oh, don't act like that wouldn't be awesome!"

* * *

 **Believe it or not, I actually had some trouble coming up with this idea. Hope it paid off. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next up: Kjelle**


	3. Kjelle

**Alright, time for some intense training with Kjelle. This can only lead to good things, right? . . .Hello?**

* * *

 **C**

"Hey, Father," Kjelle asked.

Robin looked over his shoulder at her. "Hm? What is it, Kjelle?"

"Have you seen Morgan anywhere? I haven't seen her all day."

"Beats me." Robin shrugged. "Perhaps she's still asleep?"

"But it's noon!" She let out a frustrated sigh and stormed past her father. "Thanks, Father." Kjelle made a beeline for her sister's tent and threw the entrance open. Sure enough, Morgan was sleeping soundly in her bed curling up with her pillow. Kjelle rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of. . .Morgan!"

Morgan moaned. "Nnn. . .five more minutes, Mom. . ."

"Oh, you only wish it was Mother." Kjelle grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it out from under Morgan sending her flying off the bed.

"Whaa!" Morgan landed on the ground. "Oof! Oh, gods the pain. . ."

"Suck it up!" Kjelle grabbed Morgan's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Time to train!"

"Nooow?" Morgan whined.

"You've been napping all day. You're going to get out of shape if you keep this up."

Morgan grumbled and rubbed her shoulder. "Wow, that's smarts." She rolled her shoulders and looked at her sister. "You don't need to worry about me, Sis. I keep myself in good shape."

Kjelle raised a brow. "Really? Let's put that to the test then. You and I will go five laps around the camp."

"Only five?"

"I was trying to go easy on you. Think you can handle ten?"

Morgan rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Pshaw, ten'll be too easy. Make it twenty!"

Kjelle chuckled. "Alright then smartass, twenty laps. Loser has to wash Mother's horse."

Morgan shuttered. "High risks indeed."

Kjelle nodded. "We'll have Mother judge to make sure neither cheats."

"'Kay. Let's go!" Morgan rushed out of the tent with Kjelle following close behind

"Phew, that was pretty rough," Kjelle said as she ran up to her mother. She stopped in front of her and bent over supporting herself on her knees and breathing heavily. "So *huff* how'd I do?"

"Not bad," Sully said. "Morgan only beat you by two laps." She pointed her thumb behind her where Morgan was sleeping soundly on the ground."

Kjelle's eyes widened. "Wh-What?! She beat me? How?!"

"No idea." Sully handed her a bucket full of soapy water and a sponge. "But you can think about it while you wash my horse. Be careful. He's extra grumpy today."

Kjelle gave defeated sigh. "Oh, great. . ."

* * *

 **B**

Kjelle woke up and let out a loud yawn. She peeked out of the tent. It looked to be a least a couple of hours until dawn. "Ah, perfect time to train." She got into her practice gear and headed to the training grounds. Her jaw dropped when she saw a certain redhead doing push-ups.

"One hundred seventy-seven, one hundred seventy-eight. . ." A trickle of sweat trickled down to her mouth but she quickly licked it away.

"Morgan?" Kjelle asked. She walked up to her sister who stopped and sat down.

"Hey, Kjelle. What are you doing up?"

"I always get up this early to train. Why are you up?"

Morgan dabbed her sweat away with a rag. "Couldn't sleep. Decided to do a little training."

"Instead of reading a book or setting up a prank?"

Morgan shrugged. "Well, I got to thinking about how you said I should train more so I decided to do some workouts. Aren't you proud of your baby sister?"

Kjelle smiled. "It is impressive. One hundred and seventy-eight push-ups is child's play though."

"Oh, totally. But I didn't do just that." Kjelle looked surprised. "First I did some laps around camp, then I did about two hundred sit-ups, one hundred jumping jacks, and then, just for kicks, I practiced on a few training dummies until they broke." She pointed over to the broken scattered remains of the training dummies.

"W-Wow." Kjelle rubbed the back of her head. "That's pretty intense."

"Eh, kinda. I was trying to get tried enough to go back to sleep but I feel more energized than anything." Morgan stood up and stretched. "Oh, well. I think I'm going to go feed my horse than maybe try that book idea. Later, Sis."

"Later. . ." Kjelle watched as Morgan left the training grounds. When she was gone, Kjelle clenched her fists tightly. "Dammit! She puts my routine to shame!" She sighed in frustration. "I need to up my game."

* * *

 **A**

Morgan stretched her arms as she walked through camp. "Phew, what a day! Still. . .I don't feel quite tired enough. Maybe I'll do some training." She walked towards the training grounds. "I bet Kjelle will be super impressed that I. . ." She stopped when she saw Kjelle collapsed on the ground. "Kjelle!"

Kjelle's fingers twitched a little and her eyes slowly opened. "Mmn. . .Morgan?"

"Kjelle!" Morgan ran over to her sister and helped her into a sitting position. "What happened?"

"Training. . .ever since we got back from the last battle. . .gods, I'm sore."

"The last battle?! But that was hours ago and you were worn out enough as it is." She helped Kjelle to her feet and headed for the medical tent. "Come on. You need some rest."

A couple of hours later, Kjelle was sleeping in the medical tent with a cold cloth on her head. Morgan sat by her bed keeping a close eye on her. Finally, Kjelle groaned and opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

Morgan jumped a little. "Waa! Kjelle, you're up!"

"And you're loud."

Morgan smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Er, sorry. Are you okay? What was with that training session? Mother and Father were so worried."

"I was trying to keep up with you. The way you train puts me to shame."

Morgan couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Y-You were trying to keep up with _me_?"

"You sound surprised."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I am! I was doing all that training to impress you. You're one of the toughest gals I know. I wanted to show you that I wasn't some lazy clod."

Kjelle chuckled weakly. "Toughes gal, huh? I was just thinking the same about you."

"Really?"

Kjelle nodded. "You're a natural warrior, Morgan. I shouldn't have doubted that. Sorry."

"It's okay. I learned from the best." She playfully ruffled her sister's hair. "By that I mean you."

"Heh, yeah I gathered that."

"Hey, how's about we train together from now on? I still think I got a lot to learn from you and plus I don't want you to go off and exhaust yourself like that again."

Kjelle smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, sounds great."

* * *

 **It's surprisingly difficult to come up with these believe it or not. Still, I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**

 **Next time: Laurent.**


	4. Laurent

**Wow, do I hate writing Laurent's dialogue. Honestly, who talks like that? I cannot comprehend why any person would frivolously and artificially extend what should be simplistic and-oh for cryin' out loud now I'm doing it!**

* * *

 **C**

"Aaaalmost theeeere," Morgan said. She raised herself onto her tiptoes as she tried to put a book on top of an already large stack. "One more and I'll beat my own record!" Her tongue stuck out of her mouth slightly. The stool started to shake slightly underneath her, but she was still able to maintain so long as she wasn't interrupted.

"Morgan?"

Speaking of which. Morgan let out a loud scream as she fell onto the pile knocking it over. She was quickly lost in a pile of tomes. "Oooowww. . ."

"Morgan!" Soon Morgan found a hand rummaging through the pile and dragging her out. Her rescuer turned out to be none other than her older brother, Laurent. "Are you unharmed?"

"Laureeeeent!" Morgan shouted. "You messed me up! I was this close to breaking my all-time tome stackers record!"

"T-Tome stackers?" Laurent asked. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't tell me you still waste time on that insipid game."

"So what if I do?" Morgan crossed her arms and glared at her brother.

"I can think of no less then perhaps ten different activities you could partake in that would be far more valuable ways to spend your free time. For example, you could come help me take inventory of the supply tent."

"Boring."

"Assist Severa in procuring groceries for the camp."

"Yawn."

"Practice tactics with Father?"

"I already did that. Come on, Laurent, loosen up a little. It never hurt anyone to have a little fun." She playfully punched his arm although a little too hard.

Laurent glared at her and rubbed his arm. "We are currently in a war crucial to triggering the cataclysmic events in our future. There is no time for such frivolities."

"I'm aware of the stakes, Laurent. Which is why people around camp need to loosen up a bit." She gasped and snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

"Got what?"

"A way for me to help out the camp and have fun at the same time!"

Laurent raised a brow. "Oh? And pray tell how will you accomplish this goal?"

"Tome stackers tournament!"

If the sheer force of the stupidity of that idea was any stronger, it would have knocked Laurent flat on the ground. "A tome stackers. . .tournament? How would that even-"

"Can't talk! Things to plan! Can you pick these tomes up for me? 'Kay thanks, love you, bye!" Morgan bolted out of the tent before Laurent could even respond. He looked at the huge mess before him and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder how that brain of hers allows her to be self-functioning."

 **B**

Laurent headed to his father's tent in hopes of borrowing a book on tactics. Like his sister, he aspired to be as brilliant a tactician as the famed Robin. The chance to be able to learn directly from his lost parent was an opportunity he could only dream of. However, when he arrived at the tent, he found the shelves all but barren as Morgan was putting books in a wheelbarrow and whistling a cheery tune. "Wh-What in Naga's name are you doing?!"

"Hm?" Morgan turned around and looked at him. "Oh, hey Laurent. Just getting some books for the tome stackers tournament."

"You're still planning this? Don't you need Chrom's consent at the very least? I doubt he would want and unannounced and likely unwanted event disrupting camp activities."

"True, he wouldn't want it unannounced." She pulled a piece of paper from her coat sleeve and handed it to him. "Unwanted, however, is a whole other story."

Laurent took the paper and scanned it. Sure enough, it was Chrom's written consent giving permission for the event in question. Morgan had laid out a surprisingly detailed description of the game and how and when it would take place. "This has to be forgery."

"Nuh-uh! Chrom thought the idea of the Shepherds loosening up with a fun game was a good idea. He made me the event manager. I get to use as many resources as I see fit to put it together. Speaking of which, can you help me collect books. This wheelbarrow is reeeeally heavy."

"I will not encourage or assist in this. . .idiotic excuse for you to be lazy!"

"Well, geez, no need to be so hurtful about it." She grabbed a book off the shelf which happened to be the one Laurent wanted.

"Morgan, wait. Could I see that book? I was hoping to read it."

Morgan looked at the book. "This? This is just a basic tactics book. Father doesn't even consult this one anymore. It make a better cup holder."

"Just the same, I would like it anyway." He held his hand out for the book.

"Hmm. . ." Morgan tapped her chin. "Okay, I'll give it to you." Laurent smiled. "On one condition." Laurent frowned.

"What might that be?"

"You have to play in the tournament."

Laurent rolled his eyes. "Fine, I will play for a little while."

Morgan shook her head. "No, you have to actually try to win. No purposefully throwing the match."

"Fine, I will make a genuine effort to win. Now may I have the book?"

Morgan pulled the book closer to her. "What? So you can skip out on me later? No way, Big Brother. You don't get this until after the tournament."

Laurent's eye twitched. "You're absolutely insufferable."

Morgan giggled and winked. "Thanks! Now do we have a deal?" She extended a hand out to him.

Laurent sighed. "Fine. I. . .agree to the terms of this arrangement." He grabbed her hand and shook it firmly.

 **A**

"Hmm. . .let's see. If I put this one here. . ." Laurent put the tome on top of the stack and smiled softly. "There. Ninety-six." He looked around to see who was still in the competition. Surprisingly, everyone else's stack had fallen over. Even Morgan's had toppled down. "Oh, my. So, does this mean that I've won?"

Morgan giggled and ran up to him. "Wow, Laurent! You actually won! I am both proud and mildly irritated. I thought I was the tome stacker master." She pulled the book Laurent wanted from her coat sleeve. "I guess I owe this, huh?"

Laurent took the book. "My thanks. You know, I must confess that I found this competition to be. . .highly entertaining."

"Really? I'm glad to hear it. I was really hoping that you in particular would enjoy it."

Laurent raised a brow. "Oh?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. You're so serious all the time. I just wanted to help you lighten up."

"I see. I don't intend to be overly distant or stern with you, but war requires one's utmost focus and discipline."

Morgan frowned. "Yeah, I suppose."

"However," Morgan looked up at him, "I do think you're right that an occasional moment of respite and, dare I say, silliness is called for as well."

Morgan smiled. "You think so?"

"I do." He looked at the book in his hand and handed it back to Morgan. "In fact, I can look at this later. Perhaps it's high time I spend a little quality time with my favored sibling."

Morgan giggled. "I'm you're only sibling you goof. What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing in particular. Anything you want to do?"

Morgan smiled. "I want a rematch! I can't have my title as tome stacker champ be taken so easily!"

Laurent laughed. "I gladly accept you're challenge."

* * *

 **While I complain about writing Laurent dialogue, this was a really fun chapter to write.**

 **Just to keep everyone up to speed here's a list od the remaining supports in order they will be written:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Brady**

 **Yarne**

 **Severa**

 **Nah**

 **Noire**

 **Inigo**

 **Gerome**

 **Still, open to ideas for any of these characters.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Cynthia

**Alright, time for some shena. . .shenanan. . .shananaga-oh, forget it! Cynthia and Morgan are doing weird things. Now how to spell that word. . .**

* * *

 **C**

It was quiet in Cynthia's tent. Her focus was on the lance in front of her. It was a project she had been working on with her mother for a while now. "Grr, the blade isn't quite right. What is it miss-"

"Cynthia!" Morgan shouted. She burst into the tent breathing heavily. "I need you're help!"

"Huh? With what? What's wrong?!"

Morgan grabbed Cynthia's wrist and pulled her out of the tent. "I'll explain when we get there, come on!" Without another word, Morgan took off through the camp with Cynthia barely keeping up.

"Geez, what's gotten into her?" She saw Morgan randomly jump for some reason. "Morgan, what are you-WAAAAHH-OOF!" Suddenly, Cynthia found herself at the bottom of a seven foot hole.

"Yes, it worked!" Cynthia looked up and saw Morgan peering down the hole. "You okay?"

"Did you do this?" Cynthia asked.

Morgan nodded. "Mhm, I've been trying to trick people into falling into it all day. Congrats, you're my first victim."

"You're going to be my first victim if you don't get me out of here!" Cynthia tried to jump high enough to grab the edge but was unfortunately too short.

"Okay, okay, I'll get you out. I have a rope right here and. . .uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? Why are you saying 'uh-oh'?"

Morgan chuckled nervously. "Um. . .it seems the rope is too short. Give me a minute, I'll find another one! I won't be long."

Twenty minutes later, Morgan finally returned and pulled her sister out of the hole. "Well, that took longer than I thought."

Cynthia brushed the dirt off of her. "Sheesh, why'd it take so long to find a rope?"

Morgan shrugged. "Beats me. You're lucky I found one though. It'd be a bummer to have to be stuck in that hole all day."

"The hole YOU dug," Cynthia reminded.

"Pfft, details."

"Don't think I'm taking this lying down, Morgan. You have officially started a pranking war, and I shall be victorious!"

Morgan smirked. "Ooo, a challenge! You are so on!"

* * *

 **B**

It had been a tense past few days for the two sisters. Nary an hour went by that one hadn't pulled a prank on the other. So far, the two were evenly matched. Morgan was just as clever as should be expected of the famed tactician's daughter, but Cynthia was no slouch. After another long day, Morgan finally decided to retreat to her tent to plan the next day's schemes.

"Phew, today was brutal," Morgan said as she walked in the tent. "I'll have to-what the?" She felt her ankle nudge against something on the floor and looked town to see a rather obvious trip cord. She look up and saw a bucket of what she assumed to be water tied to the ceiling. "Heh, amateur." She stepped over the rope and picked a book off her table. "If she keeps this up, I'll definitely win." She opened the book only to be met by a frog jumping out at her. "Ah! Frog! Ew, ew, ew,!" She stumbled back and failed to miss the wire from before, tripping on it and releasing the bucket of what was actually jam, onto her head. "Oh, gross!" She licked some of the jam off her lips. "Ugh, peach. I hate peach."

"Just a little insult to injury." Morgan looked over her shoulder to see Cyntia standing in the tent entrance. She pumped a fist into the air. "Two more for Cynthia! I'm in the lead!"

"How did you even coordinate all this?"

"Well, I expected you to miss the rope. Then I figured you'd think that was it and never expect the frog in the book. The fact that you tripped over the buck anyway was just luck." She smiled and giggled as Morgan got off the ground.

"Where'd you even get a frog anyway?"

"Lissa."

"Figures." She tried to wipe off the jam in her hair. "Alright, Sis, you may have this round, but you'll never expect my next trap for you! Let's just say you'd better watch your step on the way home!"

Cynthia put her hands on her hips. "Ha! I should say the same to you! You'll never see my next trap. It's so well hidden!"

"If that tripwire is any indication of your hiding skill I doubt it."

The two sisters glared at each other. "Like you could do better!"

"Remember the hole?"

"Grr! Listen you I-" The two were interrupted by the sounds of cords snapping and two people screaming. "Uh-oh."

Morgan gulped. "That sounded like my trap."

"Mine too." Awkward silence. "Should, um, we go check that out?"

"MORGAN!" They heard Robin shout."

"CYNTHIA!" Sumia shouted after. The two girls gulped.

"Um, whaddya say we lay low for, oh, I dunno, a month or two?" Morgan suggested.

Cynthia nodded. "Y-Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

 **A**

"Oh, gods, I'm sore," Cynthia said as she collapsed to the ground.

"You said it," Morgan said. She sat back to back with her sister. "I think we've done enough chores around camp to keep everything clean for a least a month."

"And we still have one more week of it." Both girls groaned.

"I don't think I've ever seen Father so angry."

"Well, your trap did leave him hanging upside down from a tree."

Morgan looked over her shoulder at her. "What about your trap? I don't think Mother appreciated being stuck in that net."

Cynthia sighed. "Yeah. I don't think this prank war was a good idea."

Morgan nodded. "I agree. Totally not worth getting punished over."

"True. But I meant all that time we meant pranking each other. I didn't really find it all that fun."

Morgan shrugged. "I was kind of having fun at first. But, yeah, it did get old. I don't like being at each other's throats."

"Me neither. Your traps were clever though."

"Yours too. Imagine what we could do if we worked together on them."

Morgan gasped. "That's a terrific idea! We could set them up as traps around camp to keep enemies at bay."

"That sounds fun. Mom and Dad will be so proud!"

"You bet! I'll go get my idea book." Morgan stood up but immediately moaned and sat down. "Ow, too sore to move. . ."

"Yeah, let's wait until we get feeling back in our. . .well everywhere."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next up: Brady**


	6. Brady

**And for violin lessons with Brady!**

* * *

 **C**

Morgan walked into Brady's tent and started rummaging through his things. "Let's see, Brady ought to have some spare healing staves around here somewhere." She got on her hands and knees and looked under his cot. "Hm? What's this?" She reached underneath and pulled out a violin case. "Ooo, I didn't know Brady had a violin."

"Morgan?"

"Eep!" Morgan jumped and turned around to see Brady standing behind there. "Brady! Is this yours?" She held up the violin case."

"Hmph, yeah that's mine. What about it?"

"Cool! I didn't know you played the violin. Could you play something?"

"Right now?" Morgan nodded. "Uh, I dunno."

"Aaaw, please? Just a little something?" She held the violin case out to him. "Just for a minute?"

Brady sighed. "Ya ain't leavin' until I do are ya?"

Morgan giggled and shook her head. "Nope!"

"Ugh, I just can't win with you can I?" Brady took the violin case and opened it. "Hmm, let's just get this thing in tune first. . ."

Morgan watched and listened in awe as Brady finally finished the number he was playing. She clapped enthusiastically when he was done. "Wow! That was great, Brady!"

Brady blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, geez, that was nothin'. Some of those notes were off key. Been a while since I played. I'm rusty."

"You could have fooled me. I wish I could play."

"You probably could, ya know."

Morgan tilted her head. "Really?"

"Yeah. Ma made both of us play. You quit after everybody started dyin'. I quit after a little incident with a violin string."

"Wait is that how you got your scar?"

"Anyhow," Brady interrupted, "if ya want, I could give you a couple lessons."

Morgan's face lit up. "You would do that?!"

Brady chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Anything for you, Sis."

"Yay!"

* * *

 **B**

Brady winced as Morgan screeched the bow against the violin strings. He rubbed his ear. "Um. . .well that was. . .better than before."

Morgan huffed and put the violin down. "Ugh, forget it! I stink at this. Was I this bad in the future?"

"Not quite. When you first started, you tore up your pour bow's strings like you had a beef against it. At least all of your equipment is in one piece."

Morgan sighed. "Maybe I should just call it quits on this whole thing."

"Aw, don't be like that, Sis." He ruffled her hair. "If this dope can learn it, so can you."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks, Brady. But maybe we could take a break for a little while."

"Sure, if ya want."

Morgan sighed in relief and started to put the violin away. "Soo, did I ever get any good at this in the future?"

Brady shrugged. "Yeah. Ya got bearable to listen to at any rate. Honestly, you usually skipped out on lessons to go learn tactics from Pop."

"I bet Mother didn't like that."

Brady chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. She didn't want either of us getting caught up in any wars or fighting." He frowned and looked at the ground. "You can see how well that turned out."

Morgan frowned when she saw the hurt on Brady's face. "Hey, Brady?" He looked up at her. "H-How did Mom and Dad die?"

"Why the hell do you wanna know that for? You should be glad you don't remember."

"I'm not though. I feel like a part of me is missing."

"It ain't a part worth havin.'"

"Yes, it is!" Brady jumped at Morgan's sudden shout. "I know it's sad and painful but it's a part of who I am. A piece of me that defines me in some way. I want to know everything about my past, both good and bad. Besides," She put a hand on his shoulder, "You shouldn't have to bear that memory all alone."

Brady smiled. "I don't deserve an awesome sister like you." He sat up and let out a long sigh. "Alright, I'll tell ya. You'll forgive me if I cry a little."

Morgan smiled. "Don't worry. I'll cry with you."

* * *

 **A**

"Hey, Brady!" Morgan shouted. Brady looked over his shoulder and saw her run up to him.

"What's up, Morg?"

"I think I'm ready to play the violin in front of people now. I've been practicing a whole lot."

"Yeah, I've heard the. . .sounds comin' from your tent. You sure you're up for this?"

Morgan nodded. "Mhm, although I just want to play for Mother and Father for now. Do you think they'll want to hear it?"

Brady smiled. "Damn straight they will. You pick out a piece yet?"

Morgan shook her head. "Not yet. Can you help me please?"

"Sure. Mind if I play with you?"

"I thought you didn't like playing the violin."

"I'll make an exception for a family thing. Come on, let's got pick something to play." He started to head towards his tent.

Morgan nodded and followed. "Right!"

"That actually went way better than I thought," Morgan said as she and Brady went into his tent.

"Yeah, ya did pretty good. You're much better than you were in our time."

"Really?" Brady nodded. "Cool! Mother and Father seemed to like it a lot as well."

"Sure did. Although I'm afraid seeing us play may have convinced Ma to doom our younger selves to endless violin lessons."

Morgan scoffed and waved her hand. "Ah, it'll be good for them. A little class never hurt anyone."

"Heh, Ma would be so proud to hear you say that."

Morgan smiled. "Do you think the version of our parents that raised us would have liked it?"

Brady nodded. "Without a doubt. Ma would have been so happy. Even if you played horribly she'd have loved it. She'd just be happy to see you enjoyin' yourself. Pop would too."

"I'm glad. I don't know if I'll ever remember Mother or you as well as I used to, but I'm glad I can honor her legacy." She hugged her brother. "And I'm glad I can still make new memories with you."

Brayd hugged her back trying to fight back tears. "H-Hey, cut it out, Morg. *sniff* Your gonna make me cry."

Morgan giggled. "It's okay. *sniff* I'll cry with you."

* * *

 **I know this one is on the shorter side, but I really liked how it turned out. Hope you did too. Thanks for reading**

 **Next up: Yarne**


	7. Yarne

**And now time for some good ol' paranoia from Yarne. Yay. . . .**

* * *

 **C**

Yarne frantically scurried around the area around the Shepherd's camp looking for his sister. "Gah! Where is she?!" he muttered to himself. He soon found her on a hill underneath a tree sound asleep. "Morgan!"

Morgan groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Hm? Wha?" She sat up and saw Yarne running up to her. "Oh *yaaaawn* hey, Yarne. What is it?"

"Are you okay? Why were you unconscious?" he asked. "Did you hit your head?"

"What are you on about? I was just taking a nap."

"Outside of camp? What are you thinking?!"

Morgan raised a brow. "I was thinking I was tired and decided to take a nap. I didn't think that was a hard line of thought to follow."

"And you couldn't sleep in your tent because?"

"Eh," Morgan shrugged, "it was a nice day. What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?!" Morgan winced and rubbed her ears. "Do you want a list?"

"I don't think that's entirely-" Suddenly a list was shoved in her face "Oh, you actually have one." She took it and started reading through it. "Um, why is spontaneous combustion on here?"

"Have you not noticed how hot it is lately?"

"Oh, geez." Morgan sighed. "Look, I appreciate your concern, Big Brother, but I think you might be overreacting."

"I'm trying to keep our species alive! There's no such thing as overreacting!"

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll go sleep in my tent like a good little bunny. Will that make you happy?"

"It'll cross off at least seven things on the list."

"Only seven? How will only seven be. . .know what? Never mind. Too tired to care. Going to nap now."

"Good." Morgan began to walk towards camp and noticed Yarne following close behind her.

"Um, Yarne, why are you follow so closely?" she asked.

"Gotta make sure you get to camp safely."

"Remind me to get you a hobby."

* * *

 **B**

Morgan rummaged around some bushes stumbling upon some interesting looking plants. "Hmm. . .let's see I wonder if Mother could use these herbs for her tea."

"MORGAN!" someone shouted from behind.

"Whaaaa!" Morgan fell into the bushes. "Ow! My arm!"

"Oh, no!" Yarne shouted. He knelt down and started checking his sister for injuries. "Where are you hurt? Is it bleeding? Do we need to amputate?!"

"Stop it, Yarne!" Morgan pushed her brother back and looked at her arm. "It's just a scratch."

Yarne glared at her. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go off alone."

"Excuse me, this was YOUR fault, genius. Why are you sneaking around anyway?"

"Because you said you don't like me tagging along."

Morgan sighed. "So this is your solution?"

Yarne crossed his arms. "Well, excuse me for caring."

"Yeah, yeah, saving the species and all that. You know between you, me, Mother and perhaps the large litters bunnies tend to have, I think the taguel are in good hands."

Yarne raised a brow. "You know taguel don't have as many babies at regular bunnies at once, right?"

"Not the point!" Morgan rubbed her temples. "Look, I appreciate that you want to look out for me and stuff, but I really don't need all the constant surveillance, okay?"

Yarne rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, alright. Sorry about your arm." He walked off towards camp hanging his head.

Morgan frowned. "Ah, geez, he's going to be like this all day now."

* * *

 **A**

Yarne sat outside the camp pulling at the grass. Suddenly, his nose twitched at the scent of food. He turned around and saw Morgan walking up to him with two bowls. "Heeey, Yarne. You hungry?"

"Hmph, no." Yarne looked away from her. His stomach started to growl in disagreement.

Morgan giggled. "I think your tummy would disagree. C'mon, I got carrot soup. You like carrot soup, right?"

The scent of carrots tickled at Yarne's nose and his stomach started to growl louder. His resolve quickly faded away as he took one of the bowls.

Morgan smiled brightly. "I knew that would work." She gave him a spoon and sat down to eat her own lunch. "Um, hey, Yarne?"

"What?"

"I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings before. I didn't mean to. I know you were just trying to keep me safe."

Yarne sighed. "You had I right to be mad I guess. I was kind of smothering you."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, I got too carried away. It's just-"

"You're trying to protect the species I know."

Yarne shook his head. "No, not just that. It's true, I want to keep the taguel alive, but more importantly, I want to keep you safe."

"Huh?"

"Ever since Mother and Father died, I've done my best to keep you safe. When you disappeared, I was devastated. You were all I had left of our family. I was so happy to find you again. Not just because it meant a better chance at survival for our species, but because I missed my only little sister so much."

Morgan felt her eyes tear up. "Oh, Yarne, why didn't you say that before?"

Yarne shrugged. "It was embarrassing to admit."

"You goof." Morgan put her soup down and wrapped her arms around Yarne. "I don't mind so much now if you want to keep an eye on me. I promise to protect you too."

Yarne smiled and hugged her back. "Heh, alright. I promise never to lose you again, Sis."

* * *

 **Okay, so I decided to write a story similar to this one about Morgan's parents. HOWEVER! Due to the fact that Morgan has soooooo many possible parents, I'm only doing a select few. If you have a parent character you want to see Morgan have a unique support with, let me know. The only rule is to please keep it limited to first gen characters only since this story already focuses on the second gen kids.**

 **Anywho, next time: Severa**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Severa

**So what does tsundere actually mean anyway?**

* * *

 **C**

Morgan yawned as she flipped through the pages of the book her father had given her. "Wow, this is a long one."

On the other side of the tent, Severa was laying on her cot. She opened as eye and glared at her sister. "Then why don't you put it down and call it a night? You can finish it later."

"Oh, no, I'm finished," Morgan said. She closed the book and let out a sigh of relief. "It just took longer than I thought it would."

"You read that book already?" Morgan nodded. "Didn't Father just give it to you this morning?"

"Yep!"

"Gawds, Morgan, did you really spend the whole day on that?"

"Of course not. I did some reading, helped Mother organize weapons, groomed both our Pegasai, went over battle strategies with Father, oh! I also helped you pick out that nice outfit you brought today."

"You got all of that done in a day?"

"Mhm, busy, busy. So what did you do today, Sis?"

"Oh, well, um. . ." Severa couldn't think of too much she had done that day other than buy the aforementioned outfit. "I did a bunch of stuff."

"Liiike?"

"Just stuff, okay?! Gawds, what are you? My mom? One is enough." She rolled over so her back was facing Morgan. "And I'm really tired from all the stuff I did today so I'm going to sleep. Try not to wake me or anything 'cause I'm sure I'll be busy tomorrow too!"

Morgan raised a brow and scratched her head. "Um. . .alright. Goodnight."

"Hmph." Severa pulled her blanket over her. "Great," she muttered, "even without her memory, she's still managing to be the perfect one."

* * *

 **B**

Severa didn't waste any time getting up early the next day. She glanced over at the cot next to her and noticed Morgan was already gone. "Aw, damn it!" She quickly got dressed and hurried out of the tent. "Can't let Morgan get the better of me today." She thought about what she could possibly do. "Hmm, I guess I could see if breakfast had been made yet." She ran to the mess tent only to find Morgan already there.

Morgan looked over at her. "Oh, hey, Sis." Severa grumbled something unintelligible under her breath. "You come to get breakfast early?"

Severa scoffed. "No! Do you think I'm some sort of pig?"

"No, just asking. What are you doing here then?"

"I was hoping to help make breakfast."

"Really? Well, I'm actually almost done. You can help me set the tables or something if you'd like." Severa glared at her. "Something wrong?"

"Of course you're already done."

"Pardon?"

"This is just like it was in the future. You were always one step ahead of me! Keeping the camp tidy, making food, developing strategies. It was all I could do to keep up with you."

"Wow." Morgan rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, I'm sorry?"

"What are you apologizing for? You're going to be more modest than me too now?" Severa threw up her arms in frustration. "Well, why not?! You're already perfect in every other fashion! Why do I even bother?" She stormed out of the tent. "Whatever, I'm going to go back to bed."

Morgan frowned as she watched her sister leave. "Yikes. . .So, does this mean she's not setting the tables?"

* * *

 **A**

"Hiya!" Severa shouted. She swung her practice sword at the training dummy. "I can at least try and better at combat if nothing else." She struck at the dummy again making a sizable dent in it. A whistle came from behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see Morgan walking up to her.

"Wow, that's really impressive, Sis," she said.

"I don't need your sympathy, Morgan."

Morgan frowned. "Hey, don't be like that. It was a genuine compliment."

"Hmph. What do you want, Morgan?"

"Can we talk for a minute? I get the feeling I did something wrong."

Severa rolled her eyes. "I already told you that you didn't. You're the perfect one remember?"

It was Morgan's turn to glare at her. "Gawds! Will you cut it out!" Severa eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not perfect, okay? Where are you even getting that idea?"

"Do you recall anything at all from our childhood?" Severa asked. Morgan shook her head. "When we were kids, I always felt like I was in Mother's shadow. She was so good at everything that she did and I could never be her equal."

"What does that have to do with me?" Morgan asked.

"Shut up and I'll get to it. Gawds, you're so rude sometimes. Anyway, when you were born, you ended up becoming a prodigy. You excelled at just about everything. Tactics, being a Pegasus Knight, and even being better socially. Soon, I was just Morgan's big sister. No one too special."

"I see."

"And now that you're back, it's happening all over again. You're amazing and I'm just. . .me."

Morgan nodded. "Oh. D-Do you hate me then?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me? I mean was I a jerk about it? I don't remember." Severa didn't answer. "I'm sorry if I was. I don't mean to make you look bad now though. If anything, I was trying to be more like you."

"What?"

"You always work so hard to get better even when others try and say you aren't good enough. I really admire that about you."

Severa just stared at her for a little while. Finally, she let out a sigh. "No, I don't hate you."

Morgan perked up. "Really?"

"No, I don't. You were always a nice little sister. Just like you are now." She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't think you actually looked up to me though."

Morgan smiled. "Of course! Who wouldn't look up to an awesome big sister like you?"

Severa chuckled. "Gawds, you're so cheesy sometimes. Hey, if things don't look too busy today, want to go into town and spend the day together? We don't really do that enough."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah! That sounds great!"

* * *

 **Phew! Already two-thirds of the way done. Crazy man. I'm still taking suggestions for unique first gen parent supports if you all still have suggestions**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **The order for the remaining children is as follows:**

 **Nah**

 **Noire**

 **Inigo**

 **Gerome**


	9. Nah

**For some reason I got the theme song from the Dragon Tales cartoon stuck in my head while posting this. It's both random and relevant somehow.**

* * *

 **C**

"Well, that was an eventful shopping trip wasn't it?" Morgan asked. She and Nah walked into the camp, the latter with furrowed brow and grumbling under her breath. "Are you still mad about what that one vendor said?"

Nah's brow twitched. "I can't believe he thought you were my OLDER sister. I'M the older sister!"

Morgan sighed. "I know. I'm pretty sure the whole town knew after that little tantrum you had."

Nah frowned. "I'm sorry. I should have taken that better."

"It's alright. I don't even know what that man was thinking. You totally look older than me."

"You think so?"

Morgan nodded. "Absolutely. Although you could have at least taken him up on the candy he offered you."

"I'm not a toddler, Morgan. I know I don't look quite THAT young."

"But it's free candy!"

"Are you saying you would have taken it?"

"FREE CANDY!" Morgan screamed. She started waving her hands frantically in the air.

"Now who's acting like the immature one?"

Morgan pointed at her. "You're the one talking about free candy!" Nah started giggling. "What?"

"Nothing. Just us right now. Being silly and acting out. We couldn't really do that back when we were living with our foster parents. It's nice to just let our hair down a little bit."

Morgan smiled. "I don't really remember our foster parents. But I like being able to hang out with you too, Nah. Let's be sure to do it more often. Maybe next time we can turn into dragons and give everyone a good scare!"

Nah frowned nervously. "Um. . .let's not get carried away."

* * *

 **B**

It was a rare moment when Nah saw Morgan sad. Even back in their days with their foster parents, she was always the upbeat one. Yet here Nah found her usually chipper sister sitting under a tree outside camp looking depressed. "What's wrong, Morgan? Why do you look so sad?"

Morgan looked up at Nah. "Hm? Oh, hi, Nah. I'm just thinking."

Nah sat next to her. "Thinking about what?"

"How long do you think we'll live?"

Nah tilted her head. "What brought this on?"

"I've just been thinking about something lately. About how we're going to outlive everyone."

"I see." Nah leaned back against the tree and sighed. "I suppose that'll have to be a reality we face someday. Sad as it might be."

Morgan brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. "I'm not sure if I want to."

"Why are you thinking about this now? We have a few decades with everyone at least."

"What are a few decades when we're probably going to last millennia?"

"What's gotten into you? You're not usually so down."

"It just kind of hit me earlier. I was just thinking about how much I've grown to care about everyone here in camp. Then I realized that one day they'll be gone." Tears started streaming down her face.

"Oh, Morgan." Nah wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know that's a lot to take in. I admit, I'm afraid of the day when we'll lose people too. But we still have the here and now. I think we ought to enjoy it while we have it don't you think?" Morgan nodded a little. Nah smiled and pulled Morgan into a side hug. "And we'll have Mother and each other for a long, long time after that, right."

Morgan smiled and hugged her sister back. "Yeah, I guess we will. Thanks, Nah."

Nah chuckled. "Anytime, Sis."

* * *

 **A**

Nah and Morgan walked back into camp late in the evening. "How many towns are we going to get run out of?" Morgan asked.

"You're the one to blame for it this time," Nah said. She let out a long sigh. "Mother and Father are going to be so mad at us."

"Think we can charm are way out of it?"

"You burnt down a building."

"It was abandoned."

Nah glared at her. "I don't think that will make any difference.

"You don't?" Nah shook he head and Morgan sighed. "Ah, well, can't be helped I guess." The two walked into camp. Nah looked over at Morgan and saw her smiling.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, just wondering if we'll look back on this years from now and laugh. I wonder if we'll even remember it."

Nah smiled. "I think we will. I know the memories I've made are something I won't be letting go of. Besides, if one of us forgets, we have the other to remind them, right?" She playfully elbowed her sister.

Morgan nodded. "Right."

"Girls!" someone shouted. The two sisters looked ahead to see their father storming up to them. "What's this I hear about you two burning down a building?"

The two girls looked nervously at each other. "Oh, well, um, you see. . ."Morgan glanced at Nah. "Why don't you tell him, Nah? Bye!" She ran off before either of them could react.

"Morgan?!" Nah shouted. "MORGAN! Oh, you little-I definitely won't be forgetting this you sneak!"

* * *

 **Believe it or not, Nah has probably been the hardest character to write a support for so far and, honestly, I don't know why. I apologize if you found this one lackluster.**

 **Also, this is the last chance for you to post ideas for unique parent supports. After this, I will be picking out which ones I will be writing.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Noire (I could use suggestions for this one)**


	10. Noire

**Yay, time for hexing siblings time!**

* * *

 **C**

Noire gulped down another glass of water and held her breath as she swallowed it. For a few fleeting moments, her body was still until suddenly, "*Hic*" She sighed in both exhaustion and frustration. "Oh, *hic* why won't these *hic* hiccups go *hic* away?"

Morgan walked into the mess tent with an amused smile on her face. "Hello, dear sister. Those hiccups sound pretty nasty."

Noire nodded. "They *hic* are. And Mother *hic* said she was *hic* done hexing me *hic* for the day." She filled up another glass. "So, *hic* I don't know where these are *hic* coming from." Morgan started snickering. "What? *hic*"

"You make the funniest little squeak when you hiccup. It's adorable."

"Please don't *hic* make jokes." She downed the glass and hiccupped while she drank nearly causing herself to choke. She spit the water out. "*cough, cough* *hic* *cough* *hic*

Morgan busted out laughing. "Bwahahahaha! Oh, that's hilarious!" She held her sides and nearly fell to the ground as she laughed.

"*cough* Cut it *hic* out, Morgan. That *hic* isn't funny. *cough*"

Morgan clamed herself down a little before she spoke. "It totally is." She saw her sister's miserable attempt at a glare and sighed. "But I can see you're not having fun with this. I'll remove the hex."

Noire's eyes widened. "Wait *hic* this was your *hic* doing?"

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Yep! A Morgan original."

"Since when did Mother *hic* teach you hexes?"

"She didn't. Flat out refused to actually. So, I went and dabbled in them myself. Figured you would make a good a test subject as any."

Noire clenched her fists and glared daggers into her sister. "INSOLENT *HIC* BRAT! I ALREADY HAVE *HIC* ENOUGH TO HANDLE WITH MOTHER'S *HIC* CONSTANT TESTING! I DO NOT *HIC* NEED YOURS ADDED!"

Morgan just stared nervously at her. "I'm not sure if I should laugh or be scared out of my wits. I'm considering both."

"YOU DARE *HIC* MOCK ME?!"

Morgan gulped. "For the sake of my health, I'm going to say no." She slowly began to back out of the tent. "I'll, um, just go remove that curse now." She scurried out of the tent before Noire could say anything else.

Noire sighed and got another glass of water. "Gods, is she a handful." She took a sip but hiccupped as she drank. "*cough, cough* *hic* *cough* Oh, gods! *hic* Why does *cough* *hic* this keep *hic* happening?! *cough, chough* *hic*"

* * *

 **B**

Morgan walked into Noire's tent to see her working on one of her bows. "Heeey, Noire."

"Whaa!" Noire jumped and looked at Morgan. "Wh-What do you want, Morgan?"

"I just wanted to check up on you."

"You didn't put another hex on me did you?" Noire asked.

Morgan shook her head. "No, Father told me not to hex you anymore. You aren't still mad about that are you?"

"A little. Why would you do that anyway?"

"Mother does it all the time."

"Well, she's. . .Mother. Refusing her can be hazardous to your health. I don't need my little sister adding on to it."

Morgan sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Noire. You just seemed like a good test subject. You're one of the toughest people I know."

Noire raised a brow. "I am?"

"Yeah! How many other people do you know that can take being hexed on a daily basis and still function normally? That's way impressive."

Noire smiled. "I never really thought about it. But I would still appreciate it if you didn't hex me anymore."

"Deal."

* * *

 **A**

Morgan sighed in annoyance as she walked backwards through camp. Noire caught sight of her and tilted her head. "Um, Morgan?"

Morgan didn't stop walking. "Yes?"

Noire started walking alongside her. "Is there any particular reason you're walking backwards?"

"Mother found out I was casting hexes without her supervision and decided to punish me. I have to walk around backwards all day now."

"Oh. Did Father have any say in this?"

"I get a break every half hour." Suddenly, Morgan stopped walking and sat down. "Oh, there it is. Thank, Naga."

Noire giggled and sat next to her. "Sorry you got in trouble."

Morgan waved her off. "Oh, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have hexed you in the first place. Besides, this'll be good exercise."

"Ever the optimist. You always took Mother's hexes in stride when we were younger too."

"Mother hexed me when I was younger?"

"Occasionally. She picked me more often though."

"Probably because of that hardy constitution of yours."

Noire smiled. "I think you give me too much credit."

Morgan shook her head. "If anything, I probably don't give you enough. I couldn't ask for a more awesome big sister." She stood up and started walking backwards. "Well, here we go again I guess."

Noire got up and joined her sister. "I'll walk with you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I wouldn't be a very awesome big sister if I didn't."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks, Noire."

* * *

 **Okay, so I've been gotten quite a few suggestions for the parent supports (20+) and it's more than I want to write. So I've decided to start a process of elimination of sorts.**

 **For starters, here are the ones who WILL get supports:**

Chrom

Male Robin

Fem Robin

 **The following are disqualified:**

Sumia (I already have a fic with her as Morgan's mom)

Cherche (I'm going to reboot my old Robin/Cherche fic soon)

Any of the characters in this story (I want to give some of the first gen characters a chance)

 **Okay, so here's how the elimination process works.**

 **All characters with 5+ nominations get priority. I'm going to pick another ten characters in addition to the three mentioned previously. Please only vote for a character ONCE. Vote for as many as you want but only once each is what I mean. I will be checking this. If I see anyone voting for a character multiple times, I will only count the first vote.**

 **Anywho, have fun. I look forward to your suggestions. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Inigo**


	11. Inigo

**And now for flirting lessons with Inigo. This can only lead to good things, right?**

* * *

 **Inigo**

 **C**

Inigo sighed as he trudged into camp and sat down behind what he thought was his tent. "Alas, another one escapes my grasp."

"Inigo?" Inigo looked over her shoulder and saw Morgan poking her head past the side of the tent. "What are you doing at my tent?"

"Oh, sorry, Morgan." Inigo stood up and faced her. "I thought this was my tent. It seems I am too stricken with grief to properly tell which tent is mine."

"That or maybe you subconsciously came to the one person you want advice from." Morgan smile. "Go on, tell your Auntie Morgan what happened."

"You're my sister and I'm older than you."

Morgan waved the comment off. "Pfft, semantics. So what happened?"

"I'm not sure if I want to discuss it with you."

"Got rejected by another girl?"

Inigo looked both surprised and embarrassed. "Is it that easy to tell?"

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Yep! I've seen more subtle fireworks!"

Inigo sighed. "Really know how to let a guy down easy, huh?" Morgan just giggled. "I don't know what the problem is. Girls just don't seem to find me all that charming."

Morgan furrowed her brow. "Well, that's weird."

"Isn't it? You think I'm a nice guy, right?"

"Totally! Sweetest guy ever! Of course I might have little sister bias. Also, you aren't trying to flirt with me." She gasped and snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

Inigo raised a brow. "What is?"

"Talk to girls like you talk to me!"

"You. . .want me to pretend I'm flirting with my sister?"

"What? No! Ew! Okay, follow me on this. I like you because I see the side of you that isn't hitting on anything with two legs and a pair of breasts."

Inigo's eyes widened. "When did you get so crass?"

"Focus! So, talk to girls like the way you talk to me. Without the flirtiness and just let what happens happen."

Inigo rubbed his chin. "That might work. I guess I can go give it a try."

"Cool! And if it works, you totally owe me!"

"Owe you what?"

"Oh, let's just see how this plays out first." A sinister smirk appeared on her face.

Inigo looked uneasy. "I worry about you sometimes."

* * *

 **B**

"Morgan!" Inigo called. He ran up to his sister. "Your idea worked!"

Morgan smiled. "Oh, really?"

Inigo nodded. "Yeah, I just turned off the flirting for a little bit."

"A tough feat I'm sure."

"Oh, ha, ha. Anyway, when I asked the last girl to go out for tea with me, she agreed!"

"Good to hear." She smirked mischievously. "Now you owe me that favor."

Inigo shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose so. What did you want anyway?"

"I want you to teach me how to flirt."

Inigo raised a bow. "Excuse me?"

Morgan glared at him. "You heard me. I want to learn how to flirt."

"With. . .girls?"

Morgan sighed. "No, not with girls. I want to learn how to flirt with boys."

"What makes you think I know how to do that?"

"Well, you know what guys like and you know how to flirt. I thought maybe you could just mix the two together."

"You know my flirting has been met with mixed results in the past, right?"

"Yes, but I'm cute and adorable. I have an advantage."

Inigo rolled his eyes. "Why do you want to know how to flirt with a guy anyway?"

Morgan's cheeks blushed a little. "N-no reason."

"Is there a boy you like?"

"Who says there has to be anyone I like? Maybe I just want to mess with people."

Inigo crossed his arms. "While, I'm sure that's true, I can't help but get the distinct feeling there's more to it."

"W-Well, there isn't! Now are you going to help me or not?"

"I don't know."

"We had a deal!" Morgan yelled. She stomped her foot on the ground.

Inigo held his hands up. "Okay, okay! Calm down. I'll give you a few tips, okay?"

Morgan smiled. "Yay!"

Inigo sighed. "Why didn't I get a sane sister?"

* * *

 **A**

A few days later, Inigo found Morgan in the mess tent looking depressed. He walked up to her and sat across from her. "Hey, Sis. How's it going?" Morgan just shrugged. Inigo examined her face a little more. "Ah, wait, I know that face. Someone turn you down?"

Morgan glared at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey, don't be like that. Tell your big brother what happened. Did I give bad tips?"

Morgan shrugged. "I don't know. I got all nervous when I tried to talk to him. I ended up sounding like an idiot. He started laughing."

Inigo felt his fists clench. "I can go inform him of his mistake if you want."

Morgan shook her head. "No, it's fine. You probably would have found it funny too if you were there. I feel like such a fool."

"Well, speaking as someone who makes a fool of himself often, I'm sure you'll be better at it next time. But if I might make a suggestion." Morgan looked up at him. "Don't try the flirting thing. It doesn't suit you."

"But you-"

"Forget what I do. How often does it work? I got way more dates from just trying to act like myself and not constantly flirting. You ought to try it too."

Morgan looked a little nervous. "I don't know. I think some people are put off by me. That's why I wanted to act a little more like you."

Inigo chuckled. "You don't need to act like me. You're a sweet and lovely girl. Sure you have your crazier moments, but it only adds to your charms. I know I complain about you sometimes, but, in complete honesty, I couldn't ask for a better little sister."

Morgan smiled. "You really mean that?"

"Absolutely. And if any guy can't see you for how great you are, it's their loss."

Morgan reach over the table and hugged her brother. "Thanks, Inigo. That means a lot."

Inigo hugged her back. "Anytime." Morgan pulled away and sat down. "But if you ever do manage to get a date, I want to meet him. I need to. . .lay down some ground rules."

"What kind of ground rules?"

"I'm glad you asked." He pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "I started working on this after I found out you were trying to get a date."

Morgan scanned the sheet. Her eyes widened at some of the rules she saw. "And you think I'm the crazy one?"

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who has been voting recently. If I may make a suggestion, I still need votes for dad characters. You may still vote for moms but if you have an idea for one of Morgan's fathers, let me know. Remember to only vote for each character ONCE.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Gerome**


	12. Gerome

**Wow, can't believe I actually got this far. Hooray, for perseverance!**

 **I know since Morgan starts off as a Wyvern Rider of Cherche is her mom, I thought I'd have a bit of fun with that. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **C**

Gerome gently massaged Minerva's wing. The old wyvern purred quietly in contentment. Gerome smiled and chuckled. "Does that feel good, Minervykins? We need to keep these wings of yours limber."

Morgan walked by and spotted the two of them. "Hey, Gerome!" She ran up to the two. Minerva looked over at her while Gerome gave her a sideways glance.

"Morgan." He continued rubbing Minerva's wings.

"What are you doing?"

"Massaging Minerva. Her joints get sore after battles."

Morgan knelt by Minerva and petted her head. "Aw, poor Minerva. It's probably tough carrying Gerome's weight all the time, huh?" Minvera let out a light purr. "Um, was that her laughing?"

Gerome huffed. "Yes."

Morgan giggled. Minerva rested her head in her lap and let Morgan continue petting her. "So, how old is Minerva anyway?"

"Early forties I think. She won't give me a straight answer."

"So is she old for a wyvern?"

"Not terribly." Gerome stopped rubbing Minerva's wing and climbed off her back. "But she really shouldn't be fighting as much as she does." He knelt by her legs and started rubbing them. "I intended to release her, but it seems fate had other plans for us."

Morgan looked at Minerva who looked like she was starting to drift off to sleep. "She doesn't seem to upset about it."

"She's been protecting us ever since we were children. I think she'd continue to do so for the rest of our lives if she let us." Gerome smiled a little. "Loyal to a fault."

"But that's part of her charm though, huh?" Morgan smiled as she scratched Minerva's chin. "Still, I wish she didn't have to fight as much. I think she's earned a break."

"I think so too. Maybe someday she'll get one." Minerva let out a low grumble as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **B**

Morgan directed her wyvern to land outside the camp. It roared and stretched its wings. Morgan sighed and climbed off. "Good run, Blue. Take a break." Blue immediately plopped down on the ground and curled up in a big scaly ball. Morgan sat next to him and stretched her arms. "We can't rest too long though. We got to keep our strength up." Blue growled at her. "Geez, what's your problem."

"He doesn't want to train any more today." Morgan looked over to see Gerome walk up to her.

"Oh. I'm still not very good at figuring out what he's trying to say yet. Is he mad?" She tried to pat Blue's head only to have him snap at her. "Yikes! I'll take that as a yes."

"Why are you working him so hard? Blue is a strong wyvern, but I think he's at his limit."

"I'm trying to help you keep Minerva from having to fight as much. Blue's younger and can take being in longer fights."

Gerome knelt by Blue and started rubbing his wings. "It's true. Blue's strength is actually above average for a wyvern his age. Still, he has his limits." He motioned for her to come closer. "Come here, I'll show you how to rub his wings." Morgan sat next to him and watched as he worked. "I appreciate your concern though. Minerva does too."

Morgan smiled. "Thank you. I figured I owed it to her after all she's done for us. Even if it's only a little rest, I want to give her what I can."

"Very noble of you. However, you shouldn't neglect your own mount's needs as well." Ge glanced at Morgan and saw a scratch on her arm. "Or your own for that matter. You should get that looked at."

Morgan looked at the scratch. "Yeah, probably." She looked at Blue and patted his head. "Sorry for putting you through so much stress, Blue. Are you still mad at me?" Blue glared at her for a moment but then slowly nudged his head against her's. "Aaaww, who's a sweet boy? You are, yes, you are." Gerome smiled as Morgan fawned over Blue.

"You're so much like Mother," he said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Here, rub Blue's wings there. The joint areas get the most stress. After this you should probably give him a bath. He's starting to smell."

Morgan frowned. "Yeah, I tried the whole giving him a bath thing. Ended up getting one myself." Blue let out a light growl. "Are you laughing at me, Mister?"

Gerome chuckled. "Yes, he is."

* * *

 **A**

Morgan and Gerome put their wyverns in the stables. Morgan scratched Blue's chin. "Good work today, Blue. I think you gave Minerva a run for her money." Minerva growled at that.

"Don't mind her, Minerva," Gerome said. "You fought well today too." Minerva purred and settled down in her pen. The two siblings left the stable and headed for their tents. "You handled yourself well in battle today."

Morgan looked at him. "Hm? Oh, thanks. You too."

Gerome smiled a little. "I'm starting to think we might actually have a chance at winning this."

"Really? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Very funny."

Morgan giggled. "I try. But in all seriousness, I'm glad you think so. I get worried that you're going to get that scowl stuck on your face sometimes."

"I'm beginning to wonder why I talk to you."

"Oh, don't be like that. I tease because I care." She looked up at the stars in the sky. "I think we'll win this too. Have you thought about what you're going to do after the war is over?"

Gerome shrugged. "I've thought about releasing Minerva like I planned to before. I think I might settle in Wyvern Valley to be close though."

"Aw, I didn't know you were all sentimental."

Gerome huffed. "What about you? What will you do with yourself?"

"No idea. I prefer to live in the moment. Maybe I'll travel around the world with Blue. There's a lot of things I want to see and learn." She looked over at him. "Would you mind if I came and visited you every now and then."

Gerome smiled and nodded. "I would like that. Minerva would to."

Morgan giggled. "Well, I guess that settles it then, huh?"

Gerome chuckled. "I guess so."

* * *

 **Final call for votes for parent supports. You have until I post the next chapter (and yes there will be another one) to give me your final submission. Still need some for dads. Same rules from before still apply.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Hot Springs Part 1**


	13. Hot Springs Part 1

**Part one of the Hot Springs DLC**

* * *

 **Lucina**

 **Turn 1**

Morgan huffed and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Gods, this is exhausting." He knelt down by one of the pools and started to wash his face. "Wow! That feels really good."

"Gggrrrr. . ." Sounds of heavy footsteps came from behind.

"Huh?" Morgan looked over his shoulder and saw a Risen swinging his axe down. "Ah!" Morgan tried to back off but ended up falling in the pool. He felt the Risen's foot press down on his chest, pinning him under the water. Morgan grabbed at the Risen's ankle and tried to pull him off. Suddenly, he felt the Risen's foot lift off of him followed by a hand grabbing him and pulling him out.

"Morgan, are you alright!" Lucina set him on the ground.

Morgan coughed the water out of his mouth. "L-Lucina *cough* Is that you?" He looked ahead and saw the Risen that was trying to drown him dissolve away. "Hey, thanks, Sis. That was-"

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Lucina shouted. "If I didn't see that Risen knock you in, you would have drowned!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it when you get yourself killed." Lucina stood up and helped Morgan to her feet. "You're staying close by me from now on. I want you within my line of sight at all times."

"Won't I just be getting in your way?"

"It'll be fine. Just stay close alright?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "I already lost you once. I don't want to lose you a second time."

Morgan sighed and smiled. "Alright, Sis. I'll play it your way."

 **Turn 3**

"Keeping safe, Morgan?" Lucina asked. Morgan ran his sword through a Risen and looked back at his sister.

"Yup! Still alive. You doing okay?"

Lucina nodded. "I am. Thank you."

Morgan nodded. "Hey, Lucina?"

"Yes?"

Morgan rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I should have been more alert. I didn't mean to make you have to babysit me this whole time."

Lucina smiled softly. "Don't worry, Morgan. I don't mind at all. I apologize if I was the one who came off as too harsh. I just couldn't stand to lose you again."

"What do you mean?"

"When we came through the portal to this time, we all got separated. Once I realized where I was, I quickly found you were gone too. I panicked but I couldn't take the time to look for you. I had to help Mother and Father keep Emmeryn from dying. Once Plegia was out of the way, then I tried looking for you but to no avail." She clenched her fists and closed her eyes tight.

"Lucina. . ."

"I felt like such a failure. I spent most of my life keeping you safe. Just like Father told me to do. To be honest, I think you were the one keeping me safe most of the time. Your tactics and clever thinking saved our lives more times than I can count."

Morgan smiled. "Really?"

Lucina nodded. "Yes. Mother would be so proud." A feeling of pride swelled up in Morgan's chest. However, it quickly went away when he saw Lucina frown. "But I couldn't do the same for you. It wasn't even me that found you in the end. Still, at least I knew I could rely on others to keep you safe."

"Come on, Sis, don't be so hard on yourself. It was rough for all of us. I'm sure if I had my memory, I probably couldn't count on one hand the number of times you saved my life." He snapped his fingers. "I know! I'll start a list! I'll keep record of how many times you've protected me. Heck, I won't stop there. I'll record every good thing you do for me! It'll fill up volumes."

Lucina blushed. "I don't know if that's necessary."

"Sure it is. I can't have you thinking you're not a good big sister. I'd be a bad little brother if I did that."

"You could never be a bad brother." Lucina sighed and chuckled. "Don't worry about the list, Morgan. I don't need someone keeping tabs on me."

"But-"

"The fact that I know you appreciate me is enough. And for the record, the feeling is completely mutual. Now how about we finish up these Risen here? Mother and Father can't have all the fun."

Morgan nodded. "Sure. But just one thing first."

"What's that? Oof!" Lucina nearly fell over when Morgan crashed into her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Sis. Memories or no, I always will."

A tear pricked her eye, but Lucina quickly wiped it away. She eagerly returned the hug. "I love you too, Morgan."

* * *

 **Owain**

 **Turn 1**

"Hya! Take that fell creature of darkness!" Owain shouted. He stabbed the Risen and watched it dissolve into nothingness. "No more will you threaten the innocent in the presence of Owain Dark!"

"Owain Dark?" Owain turned around and saw Morgan looking at him with an amused smile. "Is that a thing? People really call you that?"

Owain rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, well, not exactly." He clenched his fist. "But soon all will know the name of the legendary hero and his band of do-gooders, the Justice Cabal."

"Ooo, neat name."

"Thank you. I spent hours coming up with it."

Morgan raised a brow. "Really? Hours? I could come up with something quicker than that."

"Oh, really? What could you possibly-"

Morgan tapped her chin. "Hmm, let's see. . .Hero Syndicate, Scion's of Justice, the New Shepherd's if you're feeling lazy. Also, to play off that whole 'Owain Dark' thing, you could call it Justice's Shadows."

Owain blinked and looked at her dumbfounded. "Dammit, those are better names."

"Oh, but don't get me wrong. Justice Cabal is still cool. It's all heroic and stuff. So, how many people do you have in your little group so far."

"Well, there's me," Owain started to count off the members on his fingers, "Cynthia, aaand, you back when you had your memory."

"Really?" Morgan glared at him. "Waaait, did you kick me out just because I had amnesia?" Tears started to prick at her eyes. "Th-That hurts, Owain."

"Gah! No, I didn't mean it like that! Don't cry!" Owain quickly wiped her tears away. "To be honest, I haven't really gotten around to officially reforming the group since we're already with the Shepherds. But you're the first person I'd want back when I do."

"Really?" Owain nodded and Morgan immediately perked up. "Yay! So, what's my job?"

"Well, you were are tactician and resident healer. I was the leader and Cynthia was. . .team spirit."

Morgan giggled. "Sounds about right. So have you that about how to refill ranks."

Owain shook his head. "Not, yet."

"Okay, do you have a base of operations?"

"Not as such."

"Do we even have a set meeting time?"

"Um. . ."

Morgan sighed. "Well, seems we have our work cut out for us, don't we? Give me a little time to sort through some ideas and I'll get back to you."

Owain nodded. "Great! I look forward to hearing your brilliant plans!"

 **Turn 3**

Morgan found Owain standing near one of the pools. Most of the Risen were dead and she figured she had a few moments to spare. "Hey, Owain!"

"What's up?"

"I did some thinking about how to organize our group." She pulled a book out of her sleeves and opened it to a specific page. "Here look."

"Hm, rules, potential locations, promising recruits. Wow, you've already put a lot of thought into this."

Morgan nodded. "Yep! I think the first thing we ought to do is meet Cynthia and come up with a code of conduct. Then we need to start going over potential bases and-" She stopped when she saw Owain smiling at her. "What?"

"Nothing I guess. Just seeing you be all organized and thought out. It makes me a little jealous."

"It does?"

"Yeah. I've never been good about thinking my ideas through, but you always had a plan. Even if it was absolutely crazy, it was a plan. I was always just the goof who shouts random battle cries in combat. It's be nice to be able to be as organized as you."

"Are you kidding?" Morgan asked. "I wish all the time that I could be as creative as you!"

"You do?"

"Sure! You always come up with the most bizarre yet awesome ideas! A Justice Cabal? I'd have never thought of that. I'd be content just staying with the Shepherds. Sure you may lack in the planning stage, but you've got a creative spark I only dream of having."

Owain smiled. "Wow, Morgan I. . .I didn't know you thought that about me. Thanks."

"Aw, don't mention it." She pinched his cheek. "I wuv doting on my sweet big brudder."

Owain winced. "Ow! Morgan, let go! That's hurts!"

* * *

 **Severa**

 **Turn 1**

"Gawds, this place looks relaxing," Severa said to herself. "Why do all these damned Risen have to be here?"

"Maybe they like hot springs too."

"Wah!" Severa jumped and spun around to see Morgan standing behind her. "Gawds, Morgan, don't sneak up on people like that!"

Morgan giggled. "Sorry!"

Severa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, right! I came to ask you if you knew noticed the little shops they have around here."

Severa raised a brow. "They have shops?"

"Yeah! There the cutest little things too. I saw some of those, what are they called, yukatas? Some of those in there. I was thinking about buying one."

"What for?"

"They look cozy. You should get one too! I saw one that would look really cute on you!"

"You think so?"

Morgan nodded. "Mhm! Totally! Do you want to come look with me?"

"We're in the middle of a battle, Morgan. Maybe afterwards."

Morgan smiled. "Yay! Can't wait!"

 **Turn 3**

Morgan ran up to Severa with a bag in her hand. "Severa, Severa!"

Severa looked over her shoulder. "Morgan, what's gotten into you?"

"Look what I got!" Morgan held up the bag. "I stopped by that shop I told you about."

"In the middle of a battle? Gawds, Morgan, I told you to wait."

"I know but I saw these cute little figurines in there."

Severa raised a brow. "Figurines?"

"Yeah!" Morgan pulled out a figurine of Severa from the bag. "Apparently, we're minor celebrities here. I got this little figure of you." She held the figure out to her.

Severa took the figure and examined it. "Why would you get this?"

"Because this way if we're ever a part I can have some to remind me of you."

"What?"

"I know someday we'll go our separate ways. We both have our own lives to live. Still I want to know that even if we're far from each other, we won't forget one another. Like I did."

Severa sighed. "You're still letting that bug you?"

Morgan frowned. "Well, yeah. You're my big sister. We've been through so much together and I just up and forgot it all. I'm scared it might happen again. So, if it does, this way I'll have something to remind me."

"You're such a dork, Morgan." Severa chuckled and ruffled Morgan's hair. "But you're my dork. Maybe I'll get one of those figures too. Just so I know you're always watching over me."

"Oh, I got you covered!" Morgan pulled a figure of herself from the bag and gave to Morgan. "They were on sale!"

Severa rolled her eyes. "I should have figured you already had one."

 **Polls for parents are officially closed. I have the final list. Against my better judgement, I'm am going to be writing more than I initially intended.**

 **Here's a list of all who made the cut. Thanks for voting and sorry if yours didn't make it in. Hope you'll read anyway.**

 **Robin (F)**

 **Robin (M)**

 **Chrom**

 **Lissa**

 **Virion**

 **Stahl**

 **Lon'qu**

 **Maribelle**

 **Gaius**

 **Cordelia**

 **Gregor**

 **Tharja**

 **Anna**

 **Henry**

 **Olivia**

 **Tiki**

 **Emmeryn**

 **Say'ri**

 **Walhart**

 **Yen'fay**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Hot Springs Part 2

**Part 2 of the Hot Springs**

* * *

 **DLC**

 **Inigo**

 **Turn 1**

Inigo laughed as he gracefully dodged the Risen attack with a slight twirl. The Risen wasn't fast enough to follow his moves and was too late to dodge being stabbed through the chest from behind. "Not your lucky day is it, my friend?" The Risen groaned as it dissolved. Inigo drew his sword and let out a tired breath. He noticed Morgan run up to him.

"Wow, Inigo, that was great! Those moves were amazing!"

Inigo chuckled. "Why thank you. Nice to know I have at least one adoring fan."

"You should really take that on the road."

Inigo started to blush. "I'm not sure if it's quite that good. Mother is a far better dancer than I am. I'd probably just end up looking like a fool."

"Aw, don't be silly. People would be lining up to see it. Oh, and I could totally be your manager!"

"Uuuhh. . ."

"Yeah, yeah, that would totally work! I can be very persuasive you know."

"I certainly won't deny that." Inigo sighed. "Look, Morgan, I appreciate the thought, but I'm not ready to perform in front of people."

"Not with that attitude you won't. You can't just wait for the right moment, Inigo. Sometimes you just got to get out there and show your stuff. Consequences be damned!"

Inigo glared at her. "Easy for you to say. You picked up on tactics like it was breathing. You're almost as good as Father and people know it. Nobody knows me or what I can do and I haven't exactly had as much tutoring as you have."

"I suppose that's fair. But I've watched you dance before. I can tell you're really good and I just know people would love it if you put yourself out there. Why don't you let me set an event up for you and just see how it goes?"

"Inigo shook his head. "No, Morgan. I don't want to. Now please stop talking about it." He quickly walked off leaving Morgan to her own devices.

"Hmm. . .can't talk him into it." A sly smile creeped onto her face. "Guess I need to take matters into my own hands."

 **Turn 3**

"Let's see. Step, step, turn, and step." Inigo carefully performed the steps in the dance as he said them. "Hm, that's better than last time. Maybe I'm getting the hang of this."

"Good to hear!" Inigo spun around and saw Morgan standing there. "You have a show later after the battle. Get all the practice you can."

"Morgan, what are you-wait, a show?!" Morgan nodded and Inigo turned pale. "W-Why, how, who?!"

"I talked to the Anna that runs this place and she loved the idea. She's getting a little stage set up and spreading word. We've already sold half the tickets. Crazy what people will still buy even during a Risen raid."

Inigo stared at her speechlessly. When he was finally able to regain control of his senses, he spoke up. "Surely, we don't have time for this. Father and Chrom certainly won't approve of me wasting time to perform a show."

"Actually, Father thinks it will be a good experience for you. Chrom loved the idea. Especially when Anna gave the Shepherds a discount."

"Well, you can't expect me to perform alone."

"Of course not." Inigo breathed a sigh of relief. "Mother is going to perform with you." And the tension was back in full force."

"Yo got Mother involved in this?!"

Morgan nodded. "Mhm. She was a little nervous too until she found out you'd be dancing with her. She's really excited about it now though."

"W-Why would you do this, Morgan. I told you I didn't want to."

"Because you're too shy sometimes, Inigo. Especially when it comes to things you're actually good at. I know you're going to hate me for this, but I knew this was never something you'd do on your own. Someone needed to give you a little push and I decided it should be me."

Inigo pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Yeah."

Inigo looked at her and crossed his arms. "But I suppose what's done is done. I should probably talk to Mother about what dance we'll be doing."

Morgan nodded. "Mhm. Um, are you mad at me?"

"A little, I won't lie." Inigo smiled and ruffled her hair. "But I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate that. Maybe I do need a little push every now and then."

Morgan smiled. "I promise that if this flops, I'll never ask you to perform again. However, I'm pretty confident you'll blow everyone away."

Inigo laughed. "Well, if anyone would know, it'd be you. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Morgan. And. . .thanks for not giving up on me."

Morgan giggled. "Anytime, big brother!"

* * *

 **Cynthia**

 **Turn 1**

Morgan laughed as she watched her Pegasus walk around in one of the pools. "Does that feel good, girl? Try not to get too many feathers in it, okay?" The Pegasus neighed as in response and continued walking around in the water.

Cynthia landed her Pegasus next to the two of them. "What are you doing over here, Morgan?"

"Oh, just letting my Pegasus try out the water for a little bit. She seemed a little sore so I thought a soak would do her good."

"Does she like it?"

Morgan shrugged. "She seems to. Why don't you let yours in the water for a little bit?"

Cynthia looked at her Pegasus that let out a tired snort. "Hm, that's not a bad idea." She climbed off and led her mount into the water. "There you go, girl." Morgan's Pegasus eagerly nudged her nose against Cynthia's Pegasus.

"Aw, look how friendly they are," Morgan said.

Cynthia smiled and nodded. "They do get along quite well don't they?" Suddenly, they heard some moaning behind them. The two turned around to see a group of Risen quickly charging at them. "Yikes!"

"We don't have time to get on our mounts!" Morgan said. She readied her lance. "So, um, how good are you at fighting on the ground?"

Cynthia readied her own lance and shrugged. "No idea."

Morgan sighed. "Same here. This ought to be fun right?" Cynthia shot her an annoyed glare. "No? Oh, well. Here we go!"

 **Turn 3**

"It's a good thing Mother and Father were able to come and help us, huh?" Morgan asked.

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah, but they didn't seem too thrilled about us goofing off during a battle."

"Heh, heh, yeah." Morgan rubbed the back of her neck. "Not our brightest moment.

"It's just like back when we were kids."

Morgan tilted her head. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. You and I were always getting ourselves in trouble. It wasn't even on purpose half the time. I guess we were always just easily distracted. It happened a few times even after the Risen took over."

"I bet Lucina wasn't happy about that."

Cynthia shook her head. "No. She wondered how we were able to keep ourselves alive. Still, we managed. I think it was because we had each other. We always pulled through in the end."

Morgan smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet. I kind of feel bad pulling pranks on you all the time now."

"Oh, I don't really mind as much. You did it all the time back in the future. To be honest, in those couple years you were missing, I was starting to miss it. But now here we are together again still getting in trouble yet still together."

"And now we even have Mother and Father with us this time!"

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah. We're all a family again. A time displaced monster slaying family, but a family all the same."

Morgan raised a brow. "What are you talking about? Monster slaying families are the best kind."

Cynthia laughed. "Yeah, can't argue with that."

* * *

 **Gerome**

 **Turn 1**

Gerome grumbled as his masked steamed up again. "Ugh, these blasted springs are making it impossible to see out of this damn thing." He looked around to make sure no one was watching him and took off his mask. He rubbed the moisture from it, failing to take note of his younger sister running up to him.

"Hey, Gerome I was wondering if-Wah! Who are you!?" Morgan screamed.

"Wha?!" Gerome looked up at Morgan who looked like she was staring at a total stranger. "Morgan?!"

"Who are you?" Morgan asked. "How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Gerome."

Morgan glared at him. "Nuh-uh! Gerome has a mask for a face!"

Gerome was dumbfounded. "Seriously?" He put the mask back on. "There. Is that better?"

Morgan's eyes widened in awe. "Whoooaa, it does come off."

Gerome sighed. "Of course it comes off. Why on earth would you think it didn't?"

"Well, I never see you when you aren't wearing it so I was starting to think it was permanently stuck there or something. Of course now I'm more curious as to why you wear it."

"What do you mean?"

Morgan shrugged. "Well, you don't have some hideous injury to hide. You aren't ugly. So why bother wearing it?"

"Personal reasons."

"Liiiike?"

"Like ones that are none of your concern."

Morgan huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, now I'm just more curious."

Gerome turned around and walked away. "Well, too bad."

"Hey!" Morgan shouted. "Don't walk away from me!" There was no response. "Don't ignore me either!" Gerome said nothing as he continued to walk away. "Grr, I'm telling Mom you're being a jerk!" Still nothing. Morgan chased after her brother. "Stop ignoring me!"

 **Turn 3**

"The coast is nearly clear, Minerva," Gerome said to his wyvern. Minerva let out a tired grumble. "When this is over, how about we find a pool for you to soak in?" Minerva perked up a little and affectionately nudged her master. A sound caught her ear and she looked in the direction of it and saw Morgan walking up to them.

"Hi, Minerva," Morgan greeted. Minerva grumbled in reply. Gerome looked at her.

"Is there something you need, Morgan?" he asked.

"Well, um. . ." Morgan started to rub the back of her neck. "I was wondering if. . .if you could take your mask off for me."

"What?"

Morgan fidgeted nervously. "You see, um, I only caught a brief look at your face. I was just wondering if you would let me see it again. Just to get a good image of what you look like in my head."

Gerome just looked at her quietly for a moment. Minerva looked between them as she waited patiently for her master's response. "I don't remove my mask just because someone asks."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I figured. I was kind of hoping you might make an exception."

Gerome sighed. "I wear it to hide what I'm feeling."

"What?"

"You asked why I wear the mask. I've seen a lot of painful things in my life. Things that will haunt me for the rest of my life. I wear the mask so that others won't see my pain."

Morgan raised a brow. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"So that you understand why this is such a big deal for me." He slowly reached for his mask and removed it. "I'm only doing this because you're my sister and only just this once."

Morgan nodded. "Okay." She looked intently at his face. "Hmm. . ."

"What?"

"You look familiar somehow."

"You saw my face earlier in case you forgot."

Morgan shook her head. "No, I mean that I know I've seen your face before that. I don't quite know how but. . .I just know I know that face from somewhere. I guess I didn't completely forget you."

Gerome smiled. "That's. . .good to hear." He put the mask back on. "Alright, we should probably get back to the battle. These Risen won't kill themselves."

Morgan nodded. "Right." Gerome was about to climb on Minerva when Morgan grabbed his arm. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Morgan smiled at him. "Thank you, Gerome."

A small smile found its way onto Gerome's face. "Think nothing of it."

* * *

 **Next time: Harvest Scramble Part 1**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Harvest Festival Part 1

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been doing overtime at work and it just recently ended. Top that with my own natural procrastination, and things get delayed fast. I'll try and be better about that. Hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

 **Kjelle**

 **Turn 1**

Kjelle grumbled under her breath. She never liked being stuck in big cities. Especially ones that were throwing huge festivals. She hoped that the Shepherds could quickly clear the area of Risen and be on their way to doing something important. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Morgan looking at some of the displays set up for the festival. "What are you doing over there, Morgan?" Kjelle called.

Morgan looked over at her and smiled. "Oh, Kjelle!" She ran up to her. "I was just checking out what events they have here. There look to be some pretty fun ones. I hope Chrom lets us stay and enjoy them for a little while." Kjelle huffed. "Something wrong?"

"I would think a tactician in training would know what a waste of time it is to play around at some stupid festival. We have better things to do with our time."

Morgan shrugged. "Fair enough I guess. But a little R&R never hurt anyone. You look like you could use a little yourself."

"Training is the only R&R I need."

"Um, you know that stands for rest and relaxation, right?"

"Yes, why?"

Morgan's brows raised. "Yeeeaah, I think you need this festival more than any of us right now."

Kjelle scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. This whole thing is stupid and childish. And to celebrate a harvest? Really? Is that the most exciting thing these people have to celebrate around here?"

"Yikes, Kjelle, what's gotten into you?"

Kjelle sighed. "Sorry, it's just. . .festivals leave a bad taste in my mouth. I don't really care to be here is all. I just want to go home."

Morgan nodded. "Alright I guess. I suppose we can find something entertaining to do back home. Maybe we could run a few laps around camp together."

"Yeah, whatever. Excuse me, I need to stab something." Kjelle walked off to look for more victims for her lance.

Morgan's brow furrowed as she watched her sister. "Geez, I've never seen her get this agitated. I wonder what's bothering her."

 **Turn 3**

Morgan walked up to Kjelle with a sheet of paper in her hand. "Hey, Kjelle! Look at this!" She held the paper up which turned out to be a poster for a jousting tournament. "Check it out!"

"A jousting tournament?" Kjelle asked.

"Yeah! I thought you'd be more interested in the festival if you found something that interested you. So what do you think?"

Kjelle glared and Morgan and shook her head. "No, Morgan."

Morgan frowned. "Why not? I thought you would like a good joust."

Kjelle crumpled the poster in her fist. "Dammit, I said no!" She threw the paper onto the ground. Morgan jumped a little and looked completely surprised. Kjelle sighed. "I'm sorry, Morgan. I didn't meant to yell. It's just. . ."

"What?"

"I, um, I don't want to talk about it. It's pathetic."

"Hey, come on." Morgan put a hand on Kjelle's shoulder. "You're my big sister. I would never think you were pathetic. So, what's wrong."

Kjelle fidgeted nervously. "Alright." She let out a long sigh. "When we were children, there was a festival in the Ylisstol. Mother and Father took us before Father had to leave on an important assignment."

"So what happened that was so bad."

"It wasn't the festival that was bad. It was a lot of fun actually. No, it was afterwards that leaves a bad taste in my mouth." She paused as she readied the next part of her story. "That mission Father had to go on?" Morgan nodded. "It was the one where Chrom died and Father disappeared."

Morgan's eyes widened. "Whoa. . ."

"Yeah. The world went to hell after that. Mother died, Grima took over, and. . .it all just went wrong. Now every time I remember that festival, all I get reminded of is that our lives fell apart."

"Kjelle. . ." Morgan hugged her sister tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Kjelle slowly returned the hug. "No, it's alright. I needed to get that off my chest." She pulled away and wiped the tears that threatened to run down her cheek.

"Maybe it's time we start healing those wounds." Morgan picked up the poster. "What do you say? Just a quick round, maybe? I bet Mother would love to compete with you."

Kjelle took the poster and smiled. "Yeah, maybe. Just for a little bit though."

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Sure. Baby steps and all that. It'll be fun to watch Mom knock you on your ass." She giggled at her sister's glare.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

* * *

 **Laurent**

 **Turn 1**

Laurent walked through the town looking for more Risen. He noted all the various shops that the small town held. What caught his attention in particular was a bookstore. However, he quickly became more distracted by his little sister walking out of said store with several books in her arms. "Morgan, might I inquire as to how you procured all these tomes?" he asked.

"What these?" Morgan asked. "I just went inside and picked out a few."

"Without paying?"

"Actually, the shop owner is cowering in there right now. He gave me a nice discount for helping fight off the Risen. It pays to be helpful."

Laurent adjusted his glasses. "Indeed. Now, for my next inquiry: What possessed you to go shopping whilst midway through battle?"

Morgan shrugged. "Curiosity? I don't know how long Chrom will let us stay here once we're done. I figured since this is another realm and all that, they might have some interesting stuff to study. I picked up some tactical book and other stuff I thought might be interesting to read."

Laurent rubbed his chin. "Fascinating and very astute of you as well. It had not occurred to me the possible differences this world may have to our own. Perhaps I should browse that shops wares once this skirmish is finished.

"Oh, no need." Morgan picked a book from the top of the pile and gave it to him. "It's a book written by one of this world's most renowned scientists apparently. I thought you might like it."

"What a thoughtful gesture. I eagerly look forward to reading its pages."

Morgan smiled. "Great. Now could we find somewhere to put the rest of these? My arms are starting to get tired."

 **Turn 3**

Laurent read through his book, thoroughly entranced by the knowledge it held. "Hm, how interesting. This world's science seems to be similar to our own. Yet. . ."

"Laurent look out!" Laurent turned around to see who was talking but found a Risen charging up to him.

"Gah!" Laurent shouted. He grabbed his Elfire tome and put the creature down. He sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Well, that was a rather close call."

"I'll say," said the voice that had warned him. Laurent looked over his shoulder as Morgan walked up to him. "What's up with you? You're usually more aware than that."

"My apologies. I had begun reading through the tome you had acquired for me. I suppose I became distracted by its content."

"That good, huh?"

Laurent nodded. "Quite. I've noticed stark similarities between this world and our own. Not surprising in retrospect. One could tell at a glance the two are very alike. However, this world's scientists have made some fascinating discoveries our own have not unlocked."

"That sounds neat."

"'Neat' is a very simplistic way to phrase it. There are elements this world has I've never heard of and applications made to the ones I do know about that I'd never have thought of. I'm curious to see if the same principles in this world hold true in our own."

"That sounds like it'd be fun."

"I'm sure some amount of entertainment will be drawn from it, yes. Mother and I will certainly have our work cut out for us."

Morgan frowned. "Just you and Mother?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, um, I was kind of wondering. Since I was the one who found the book, if I could help you with your experiments. I understand if you don't want me to though. Mother is a way better scientist than I am. I don't want to get in your way."

Laurent smiled. "It seems my instincts as an older brother need polishing. Forgive me, Morgan. I did not consider your feelings on the matter."

Morgan shrugged. "It's okay. Who wants their kid sister around when their making world changing discoveries?"

"I for one would. Especially when I have a sister as brilliant as you."

"You think I'm smart?"

"Of course. Granted you have you. . .eccentricities, but perhaps all great minds are a little insane. I would very much enjoy having your help in my studies."

Morgan smiled. "Awesome! Let's meet up after the battle. But no more nearly getting killed by Risen, mister! I don't want to have to perform an autopsy." Morgan started to rub her chin. "Although that does sound interesting. Maybe you could die just a little bit."

Laurent cleared his throat. "I think you're mind definitively leans more towards the insane."

* * *

 **Brady**

 **Turn 1**

"Yo, Brady!" Morgan called to her brother.

Brady raised a brow. "What's up?"

"How ya doin,' bro? Keepin' those Risen punks in place?"

Confusion was written all over Brady's face. "Why the hell are you talkin' like that?"

"I'm tryin' ta sound all tough 'n stuff." Morgan tried to pop her knuckles but nothing happened. "Grr, still workin' on that."

"But why does tryin' to sound tough involve you talkin' all funny?" Brady asked.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "I'm talkin' like you, ya goof!"

Brady's face went from confused to irritated. "I get the feelin' that you're makin' fun of me?"

"Aw, come on, bro, you'd know I'd never make funna ya!" Brady raised a brow. "Well, um, I ain't right now."

Brady sighed. "So are you goin' to be talkin' like this all the time now?"

Morgan nodded. "You betcha! Er, um, I mean, yeah. Gotta problem wit dat punk?"

Brady pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Ma is goin' to have a fit when she hear's you talkin' like that, you know?"

Morgan frowned. "Do you really think she'll be that upset? Oh, um, I mean, whatever! What do I care what the old lady thinks?"

"Bein' a little rude ain't ya there, Morg?"

"Whatever." Morgan walked off. "I'm goin' ta find more Risen to introduce to the ground. Later, Brad!"

"Don't call me 'Brad!'" Morgan didn't pay him any mind as she walked away. "Ugh, Ma's goin' to blame me for this I bet."

 **Turn 3**

"Hi, Brady," Morgan greeted. "Are you holding up over alright?"

Brady nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Say, uh, what happened to that tough gal voice you were doin' before?"

Morgan made an annoyed looked. "I tried doing it around Mother and she flipped out. She said that she was alright with one of her children being uncivilized, but she would be eaten by Risen before both of her children were."

"Do Risen eat people?"

"No idea." Morgan sighed. "So, yeah, there goes that whole idea."

Brady smiled. "Well, to be honest, I'm glad Ma made you stop. That whole attitude didn't suit you."

Morgan frowned. "You don't think I'm tough?"

"No, I didn't mean that. I think you're plenty tough. But tryin' to flaunt it like you were wasn't like you. You're a sweet gal, Morg. You ought to be proud of that."

"I guess. I just wanted to be taken a little more seriously. I thought acting a little more like you would help with that."

Brady smiled. "As flattering as that is, I prefer the quirky and goofy you. As for being taken seriously, that accent was doing anything but helping with that."

Morgan sighed and shrugged. "Alright, alright. I guess you're right. Sorry for acting so weird."

Brady chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You bein' weird is an expected occurrence for me at this point. Come to think of it, you were overdue your weekly oddball appointment."

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny." The two were quiet for a little bit. "Really though? Over a week? I need to up my game."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Brady put an arm around Morgan's shoulder and ruffled her hair. "That's my, Morgan."

* * *

 **So, I've started on the parent supports but won't start posting them until this story is done. Thanks for your patience.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Harvest Festival Part 2**


	16. Harvest Festival Part 2

**Here's part 2 of the Harvest Scramble DLC scripts.**

* * *

 **Yarne**

 **Turn 1**

Yarne nervously looked around the town. "Gods, I hate cities. So many hiding spots for stuff that can kill you."

"Yarne!"

"Wah!" Yarne screamed. He jumped in the air and eneded up landing on his butt.

"Pfft, bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Yarne looked up to see Morgan bent over laughing. "Oh, that was hilarious! Ha, ha, ha!"

Yarne glared at her as he stood up. "You're lucky I didn't break anything. Why did you scare me like that anyway?"

"I wasn't trying to. I was telling you that Father wants the two of us to head further into the city."

"Further in?! Is he nuts? Does he know how dangerous it is here? Is he trying to make us go extinct?"

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Are you really doing this? In the middle of a battle?"

"Well excuse me for trying to keep our species alive!"

"This starting to get old, you know?" Yarne glared at her. "Oh, forget it. I'll go alone if you won't come."

"You really shouldn't!" Morgan ignored him as she ran further into the city. "Well, fine! Be that way!"

 **Turn 3**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Morgan muttered. She limped through the town with a bleeding leg. When she thought she was safe, she sat down and examined her leg. "That could have gone a lot better."

Yarne saw his sister sitting on the ground with a bleeding leg and ran up to her. "Morgan! What happened?"

"Got into a fight with a group of Risen. One of them managed to get me on my leg be for I put him down." She winced as Yarne tried to examine it.

"Sorry!" Yarne carefully looked over the wound again. "Hm, I think I have a vulnerary here." He applied the vulnerary and bandaged the wound. "There that should work."

Morgan stood up and tested her leg. "Ah, feels better already. Thanks, Big Brother!"

Yarne frowned. "You probably wouldn't have been injured if I was there to back you up."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for that, Yarne. There's no guarantee that would have happened."

"I could have done something instead of just staying back like a coward. You were right. That whole shtick is getting old."

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. You do have a point. We are the last of our species. I should be more careful."

Yarne smiled. "Why don't we make a deal then? You start being more careful and I'll starting showing more of a spine."

Morgan nodded. "Deal. Now," she pointed back the way she came, "want to help me get some payback?"

Yarne chuckled and punched his fist against his palm. "Right behind you, Sis."

* * *

 **Nah**

 **Turn 1**

Morgan munched happily on a pink fluffy snack. "Mm! These are delicious."

"Um, Morgan?" Morgan turned around and saw Nah giving her a confused look. "Why are you eating that thing?"

"Oh, this?" Morgan held her snack. "It's some cottony kind of candy. It's really good." She pulled off a piece and held it out to Nah.

Nah shrugged and put the candy in her mouth. "Whoa, it melted."

"Right? It's awesome!" Nah giggled. "What?"

"Just you. Watching you be this silly and happy all the time was something I've always hoped to see."

Morgan smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet. Was it rare in the future?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Our foster parents weren't very kind to us. The chance for us to enjoy a fair and weird fluffy candy was something they would never have allowed us to do."

"They don't sound very nice."

Nah sighed and shook her head. "No. They saw us as half-breed freaks. I did everything I could to keep their hatred aimed at me so you wouldn't be punished as much."

Morgan's eyes widened in horror. "Y-You did that for me? What would they do?"

"Nothing terribly violent. Just lots of verbal abuse and condescension. Nothing we ever did was good enough for them."

"I'm sorry you had to do that for me."

Nah forced a smile on her face and waved her off. "Don't worry about it, Morgan. That's what big sisters are for." She started walking through the town. "Come on, let's go finish off these Risen."

Morgan slowly followed behind her. "Right. . ."

 **Turn 3**

Nah huffed and stretched her arms. "Man, these guys are tough." She felt a finger tap her shoulder and twirled around to see Morgan standing behind her. "Morgan? What do you want?"

"Here!" Morgan held out more of the cotton candy from before. "I got some for you." She handed her the candy as well as a stuffed teddy bear. "I found this at one of the stands too."

"Did you steal these?" Nah asked.

Morgan shook her head. "Nope! Left some spare coins on the counter."

"Why did you get them anyway?"

"They're thank you gifts for always sticking up for me as kids."

Nah smiled. "That's sweet but you didn't need to do that. I didn't protect you to get something in return."

"I know but I want to thank you anyway. I want you to know how much I appreciate all you did. Even if I don't remember it."

"I know you do." Nah held the stuffed bear closer. "This is sweet though. Thank you."

"No problem. And just know that from now on, I'll be protecting you too. That's what little sisters are for."

Nah giggled and gave Morgan a tight hug. "You're the best little sister, you know that?"

Morgan eagerly returned the hug. "I know! But I had a really good example to follow."

* * *

 **Noire**

 **Turn 1**

"Ow, ow, ow!" Noire scratched her arms. "Itchy!" A Risen started running up to her. Noire tried to aim an arrow but was too itchy to get a steady shot.

"I got it!" shouted Morgan. She fired a bolt of lightning and killed the Risen.

"Heh, thanks, Morgan. I-oh, ow, ow!" Noire started frantically scratching her arms and legs.

"What's the matter with you?" Morgan asked. Did Mother hex you again?"

"Yeah. I keep getting these really painful itches all over my body. It makes it hard to aim my bow."

Morgan frowned. "Why would Mother hex you in the middle of a battle?"

"A field test for her hex. Or maybe I upset somehow and this is punishment."

"Well, that's not very nice. You could get hurt if you're not careful."

Noire scratched at her arm some more. "No, it's alright. Father has me staying away from the front lines. I'll be fine."

"Hmm, that's not good enough. I'll be right back." Morgan started to walk off.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if I can get Mother to lift the hex."

Noire's eyes widened. "No, Morgan, wait!" However, Morgan was already out of earshot. "Oh, dear. This can't end well."

 **Turn 3**

Noire finally relaxed as her body stopped itching. "Oh, I feel much better now. I guess Morgan managed to convince Mother to lift the hex. I just hope she wasn't punished in turn."

"Noire!" Morgan called. Noire saw Morgan run up to her. "I got *achoo* Mother to lift *achoo* the curse!"

"I can tell. But, um, why are you sneezing. Did Mother hex you too?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, I think I'm just coming down with something. *Achoo!* Yeesh, it's pretty serious though."

Noire was confused. "So, how did the hex get lifted?"

"Oh, I lifted it."

"You?"

Morgan nodded. "Yep. I tried asking Mother but she said she wouldn't do it. So, I used my hexing materials to lift it."

"You keep hexing materials with you?"

"Uh-huh. A few newt tails and frog tongues and some bone dust."

"So what are you going to do when Mother finds out you ruined her field test."

Morgan shrugged. "I dunno. Do you really think she'll be that mad?"

"I wouldn't try your luck."

"Oh, well. I couldn't leave you in that state. I'll accept whatever punishment Mother has later."

Noire smiled. "Thanks, Morgan. I'll make it up to you later."

"Really? Can I try some hexes on you later?"

"DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK, WHELP!"

Morgan gulped. "R-right, sorry!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Future Past Part 1**


	17. Future Past Part 1

**So, I'm doing something a little different with this part. Since the conversations in the game are just brief conversations, I'm writing these in script format rather than trying to make full on scenes. There are only so many ways to describe talking in an empty room. I hope you'll forgive my laziness.**

* * *

 **Kjelle**

Morgan: Kjelle!

Kjelle: Morgan?! Is that you?! How and when the hell did you show up?!

Morgan: Naga did it.

Kjelle: Wh-What?

Morgan: Okay, this is going to sound crazy but try to follow me on this. Naga brought me and a bunch of my companions from an alternate dimension to save you all.

Kjelle: . . . . . .

Morgan: Do you not believe me?

Kjelle: No, I do. That answer's too ludicrous to be false. It's just a lot to take in. So, does this mean you're not really my sister?

Morgan: I suppose if you want to get technical I'm not. Still, I want to help if you'll let me.

Kjelle: Heh, I'm really not in any position to argue even if I wanted to. I'd be proud if you fought by my side.

Morgan: Well, I was going to do that anyway. Don't worry, Sis. I'll protect you like you always protected me.

Kjelle: Hmph, thanks.

* * *

 **Cynthia**

Morgan: Cindy, I found you!

Cynthia: Waaah!

Morgan: Aaah! . . . . . Why are we shouting?

Cynthia: Morgan?! Oh, gods, it's really you!

Morgan: Gyah! Ouch, hugging too tight! I'm not really from here!

Cynthia: What do you mean?

Morgan: Long story short, I'm from another world. I'm only here for a little while to help you out.

Cynthia: Oh, I see. Sorry, I lost my composure there. I must look pretty pathetic right now. Nowhere near the hero a big sister should be.

Morgan: Aw, don't be so hard on yourself. You being here trying to defend the last hope of humanity is pretty heroic.

Cynthia: You think so?

Morgan: Totally. You just need a trusty sidekick to help you out for a little while. Luckily, I can fill the part. I have a resumè and everything.

Cynthia: Heh, heh, ever the goofball aren't you? Alright, Morgan, let's team up one last time!

Morgan: Can't wait!

* * *

 **Nah**

Nah: Morgan, is that you? Where have you been?

Morgan: Huh? Oh, Nah! I've been looking for you! I was worried sick about you.

Nah: How do you think I feel? Do you know how long you've been missing? I-I thought you were dead.

Morgan: Ooooh, this is going to be awkward.

Nah: What is?

Morgan: The part where I tell you that I come from a different world and I don't have long to be here.

Nah: What?

Morgan: I'm sorry, Nah. I hate to just come and go like this.

Nah: No, it's alright. *sniff, sob* I'm used to getting left behind.

Morgan: Are you crying? Please don't cry. I'll go away if you want.

Nah: No! I'm alright. Please don't go. I want to fight alongside you for as long as I can. Just. . . . .say goodbye before you leave this time.

Morgan: Alright, I promise.

* * *

 **Noire**

Noire: Um, excuse me. . .

Morgan: Hm? Noire! Are you okay?

Noire: Wh-Who are you?

Morgan: What do you mean? Do you not have a Morgan in this world?

Noire: No, there was but she went missing a long time ago. I haven't seen her since. Are you some apparition then? Some trick from the enemy to mess with me.

Morgan: No, I-

Noire: BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, YOU WILL SUFFER FOR YOUR DECEPTION!

Morgan: Eep! Noire, calm down I-

Noire: SPARE ME YOUR LIES, FIEND! YOU WILL PAY FOR POSING AS MY DEAR SISTER!

Morgan: CUT THAT OUT, DAMN IT!

Noire: O-oh!

Morgan: Look, I'm not your Morgan but I'm also not some fake either. I'm your sister for as long as I'm here, okay?

Noire: Okay. Sorry for getting mad at you. It's just been so hard since you and our parents disappeared.

Morgan: I know. I'm sorry your Morgan left. I'll do what I can to make up for it.

Noire: Morgan *sniff* Thank you so much!

Morgan: Anything for you, Sis.

* * *

 **Evil Male Morgan and Male Morgan**

Evil Morgan: What is this?! You, there!

Morgan: Huh? Who, me?

Evil Morgan: Where did you come from? Are you here to replace me?

Morgan: Replace you? I don't even know who you are.

Evil Morgan: Did I displease Lord Grima somehow? Have I failed somehow?

Morgan: Hey, are you alright there? Do you need help?

Evil Morgan: Don't patronize me you worthless fake! I'll prove myself you Lord Grima by destroying you and the rest of these hopeless rebels!

Morgan: Oh, that could've gone better.

 _(boss battle begins)_

* * *

 **Evil Male Morgan and Female Morgan**

Evil Morgan: Hey! What are you doing here?!

Morgan: Pardon me? Do I know you?

Evil Morgan: What are you talking about? Wait, did you come with those other strangers.

Morgan: Yeah, where'd you come from?

Evil Morgan: Not important. All you need to know is that I must destroy you.

Morgan: Really? Do you have to?

Evil Morgan: I have my orders.

Morgan: Oh, that's too bad. I don't really want to fight you.

Evil Morgan: Why?

Morgan: I don't know. Something seems familiar about you. You don't seem like a bad person.

Evil Morgan: You don't know me.

Morgan: I'm taking a shot in the dark. Look, if you're going to destroy me, you'd better get to it. Otherwise, I have some friends I need to save.

 _(Morgan leaves)_

Evil Morgan: . . . . . . Damn, it. I can't do it. Forgive me, Lord Grima. I'll accept any punishment you have but I can't bring myself to fight my friends anymore.

 _(Evil Morgan leaves)_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	18. Future Past Part 2

**Alrighty, part 2.**

* * *

 **Owain**

Morgan: There you are, Owain!

Owain: Huh?! M-Morgan?! What is this? Some vile trickery sent to break my spirit?

Morgan: No, I-

Owain: Because I will not fall for your tricks fell creature! I-I won't *sniff*

Morgan: Owain, are you crying? Oh, geez, you are crying.

Owain: Sh-Shut up! This has already been a bad day and now you're here taunting me.

Morgan: Hey, come on, Owain, chin up. I'm not some evil trick, I promise.

Owain: So, it's really is you then?

Morgan: Not quite. I come from a different world. I am here to help you though.

Owain: Really?

Morgan: Really. Now pull yourself together valiant brother. The forces of evil won't slay themselves.

Owain: Heh, right. Come then, sister. I shan't waste this precious chance to once again fight by your side. Um, hey, Morgan?

Morgan: What?

Owain: Can we pretend you never saw me start crying?

Morgan: Crying? What crying? My brave big brother doesn't cry.

Owain: Heh, heh, thanks, Morgan.

* * *

 **Brady**

Morgan: Brady, are you alright?

Brady: What the hell?! Morg? Where'd you come from?

Morgan: Another world.

Brady: Huh? What kind of answer is that? You expect me to buy that crap?

Morgan: No, I mean it! Naga summoned me from another world to help you get the gemstones to safety.

Brady: The hell would she do that for?

Morgan: What do you mean?

Brady: We're in a bind so Naga drags my kid sister from a different world to bail me out? This isn't your fight. Go home.

Morgan: Hey, come on don't be like that. I want to help.

Brady: And I don't want to see you get hurt. I already had to lose you once. Hell, I don't even know where you went. Just go before it happens again.

Morgan: Brady. . . . .okay, I'll go the second I'm done here.

Brady: No, you idiot! I want you to go now!

Morgan: And I said I'm helping you.

Brady: *sigh* There's no arguing with you is there? Fine. Stay if you need to. Just stay close, okay?

Morgan: Right behind you, big brother.

* * *

 **Yarne**

Morgan: Yarne!

Yarne: Waah! M-Morgan?!

Morgan: Hiya!

Yarne: Is that really you?

Morgan: Kind of. I'm actually from a different world. I don't have too long to help you so we can't waste time.

Yarne: So, my Morgan is still. . . . .

Morgan: Missing I guess. I'm sorry, Yarne.

Yarne: *sigh* It's not your fault. Wishful thinking I guess. At least one version of you is safe. Guess that means I'm still alone though.

Morgan: . . . . .

Yarne: Well, I suppose we should get going then.

Morgan: Yarne?

Yarne: What's is-whoa! Tight hug!

Morgan: I'm sorry I left you alone, Yarne. I wish I could stay longer and-

Yarne: Ah, hey don't worry about it. I'm not mad. I miss you sure but it's enough for me to know that you're safe somewhere. I am glad you came though.

Morgan: Hey, I can let the species die out, right?

Yarne: Heh, heh, right.

* * *

 **Inigo**

Morgan: Inigo!

Inigo: Morgan?! Where did you come from?

Morgan: I'll answer that in a second. Just one thing?

Inigo: What? OW! Why did you hit me?!

Morgan: Why did YOU cut the bridge? What were you thinking?

Inigo: I was giving the others a chance to escape?

Morgan: Even if it cost you your own life?

Inigo: It was an acceptable cost.

Morgan: To whom exactly? Nothing's gained if you get yourself killed.

Inigo: Look who's talking! You up and vanished without a trace! Do you know how hard it was for the rest of us to adjust? How hard it was for me to go without my kid sister to cheer me up.

Morgan: No, I don't. I'm not your Morgan, Inigo. Naga sent me and some others to come and help you out.

Inigo: Truly? Damn, now I just feel stupid. Sorry for snapping at you.

Morgan: It's alright. It isn't really my place to judge. You're still alive. That's what counts.

Inigo: I can agree with that. Thanks for your help, Morgan. It's good to see you again. Even just for a little while.

* * *

 **Evil Female Morgan and Female Morgan**

Evil Morgan: You there!

Morgan: Me?

Evil Morgan: Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you my replacement?!

Morgan: I have no idea what you're talking about?

Evil Morgan: So, Lord Grima thinks I'm expendable does he? I'll show him! I'll destroy all of you!

Morgan: Oooh, this can't be good.

* * *

 **Evil Female Morgan and Male Morgan**

Evil Morgan: Hey! What are you doing here?

Morgan: Me? Helping my friends.

Evil Morgan: What do you mean? You would defy Grima?!

Morgan: Uh, I don't work for Grima. I'm not even from this world.

Evil Morgan: What? Oh, I see. You came with the others.

Morgan: Yes, ma'am. So, are you one of Grima's goons?

Evil Morgan: Hey, I'm not just some goon! I'm top goon at least!

Morgan: Heh, heh.

Evil Morgan: Are you laughing at me?

Morgan: Sorry, I don't mean to insult you. So, are we supposed to fight now?

Evil Morgan: Yes, I'm not supposed to let you get away with the gemstones.

Morgan: Well, that stinks. You don't seem like a bad person. I'd hate to fight you.

Evil Morgan: Don't be so naïve. It'll get you killed.

Morgan: Maybe. Hasn't yet though. Well, I'm here if you want to fight. Otherwise, I got some friends to save.

 _(Morgan leaves)_

Evil Morgan: . . . . . Ah, damn it. I can't do it. Even if he is my enemy. Forgive me, Lord Grima. This will have to be the one time I defy your orders.

 _(Evil Morgan leaves)_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	19. Future Past Part 3

**Well, here we are. Final chapter. Thanks to everyone for coming this far.**

* * *

 **Lucina**

Morgan: Lucina, are you alright?

Lucina: M-Morgan?! How is this possible?

Morgan: To put it simply, Naga sent me and some others to help you get the gemstones together.

Lucina: So, you aren't the Morgan from this world?

Morgan: I'm afraid not.

Lucina: I see.

Morgan: Lucina? Is something wrong?

Lucina: Forgive me. It's just for a moment I thought that I had a chance to remedy a past failure.

Morgan: About your Morgan?

Lucina: Yes. Forgive me. Now is not the time to reminisce on past failures.

Morgan: Lucina, I don't know how much this means coming from me, but you're not a failure. War has its casualties. I'm sure your Morgan knew that.

Lucina: Morgan. . .thank you. Now, stay close by me. We'll save the world together.

Morgan: I would haven't any other way.

* * *

 **Laurent**

Morgan: I found you, Laurent!

Laurent: What?! How is this possible?

Morgan: I travelled here from another world. I'm here to help you save the world!

Laurent: You travelled across worlds? Fascinating.

Morgan: Right?

Laurent: If we survive this, you'll have to tell me how you accomplished such a feat.

Morgan: I wish I could. Unfortunately, I have to leave once we're done here.

Laurent: I see. Unfortunate.

Morgan: I'm sorry, Laurent. I wish I could stay longer.

Laurent: Don't fret, Morgan. I'm grateful for your timely arrival here and now. Let's complete our mission posthaste.

Morgan: You got it, Big Brother!

* * *

 **Severa**

Morgan: Seevera, there you are!

Severa: Gawds, is that you, Morgan?! What the hell is this?

Morgan: I'm here to help you!

Severa: Really? You go missing for gods know how long and then suddenly show up to save the day?

Morgan: What, no I-

Severa: You've got a lot of nerve you know that?

Morgan: You don't understand, I'm not from here.

Severa: What do you mean?

Morgan: I'm here from a different world. Naga sent me to help you out.

Severa: . . . . .

Morgan: Severa?

Severa: So, my sister is still gone, huh? Figures. That was too good to be true.

Morgan: I'm sorry to disappoint you, Severa. I know I'm not the same Morgan but perhaps I could substitute while I'm here.

Severa: I guess that's acceptable. Just don't die, okay? I'm not losing two of you, got it?

Morgan: Got it!

* * *

 **Gerome**

Morgan: Gerome! Minerva!

Gerome: Morgan? How is this possible?

Morgan: Naga sent me from another world. I only have a little time so we need to-

Gerome: Go.

Morgan: Right, we need to go!

Gerome: No, I mean you should go.

Morgan: Huh? But we're supposed to go together.

Gerome: This isn't your fight. You don't need to involve yourself for someone who isn't your brother.

Morgan: Oh, stow it will you?

Gerome: What?

Morgan: I don't care if we're from different worlds! No matter where he's from, Gerome is always my big brother! Now, I'm going to help you save the world whether you like it or not!

Gerome: Hmph, persistent as ever. Alright, you can help me and. . . . . .thank you.

Morgan: Hmph, you're welcome.

* * *

 **And now it ends. Can't believe I actually finished another fic. Yay me! Anywho, I'm going to start Morgan's Parent Supports soon. See you then.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
